Opala
by Malu VPC
Summary: 180 anos da história de Penélope... uma vampira que viveu entre Volturis, cullens e muitos outros imortais.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

_"Durante todos esses anos em que tentava encontrar algo para me ajudar a suportar essa semi-vida que eu possuía nunca havia imaginado que poderia existir algo a mais para mim, alguém que eu estava esperando. O simples fato de manter a vida de tantas pessoas, que poderiam ter morrido em minhas mãos, intactas já me fazia, não feliz, mas satisfeita. Porém nesse momento, quando ouvi a voz dele pedir para que eu voltasse na próxima noite, foi como se uma venda tivesse sido retirada de meus olhos. Eu quase podia sentir que tinha um coração novamente, sabia que ele estaria acelerado se ainda houvesse vida dentro de mim. E então, percebi que não estava nesse mundo por nada. Todos os fatos de minha antiga vida, todos os assassinatos, pareciam nunca ter acontecido. A única coisa que importava era poder ter controle suficiente sobre meus instintos para poder voltar na próxima noite, para vê-lo e ouvi-lo novamente."_

Hey, people!

Finalmente essa fic está vindo até vocês *-* Tenho trabalhado nela metade do ano passado... Espero que tenha valido a pena :x

Os capítulos podem atrasar de vez em quando porque eu tenho a faculdade e também porque cansa ficar o dia inteiro passando isso a limpo.

Só tenho metade da fic pronta, mas espero conseguir terminá-la ainda esse ano... Mas não se desesperem, ela é bem grande e vocês vão adorar :D

Detalhes básicos: é uma fic dentro do universo de twilight, porém com personagens criados por mim, acho que isso ficará mais claro ao longo do tempo.

_**Bjusmetweetem**_

_**Malu VPC**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ah vcs sabem :~ O universo Twilight pertence a Steph Meyer e estou apenas utilizando de alguns de seus personagens sem fins lucrativos (Y)**

_"Uma Verdadezinha ._  
_Eu não carrego gadanha nem foice._  
_Só uso um manto preto com capuz quando faz frio._  
_E não tenho aquela feições de caveira que vocês_  
_parecem gostar de me atribuir à distância._  
_Quer saber a minha verdadeira aparência?_  
_Eu ajudo. Procure um espelho enquanto eu continuo."_

_Malaquita -1823- Nashville_

"Assim como ocorria na maioria dos meus sonhos, eu não podia contemplar seu rosto, mas conseguia sentir todo o ódio que emanava como raios em minha direção. Um gesto. Uma mão próxima de mim. Eu não senti o tapa que levei em minha pele, entretanto, minha alma ficava marcada por seus sentimentos..."

Lentamente, fui sentindo o conhecido cheiro amadeirado de meu quarto e a consciência foi-me sendo recobrada. Abri os olhos ainda atordoada do sono e fui acostumando-me à claridade da manhã. Os tais sonhos não eram mais tão comuns nos últimos tempos, minhas lembranças da infância estavam ficando cada vez mais esquecidas em um canto de minha memória.

Após me levantar troquei-me observando o sol entrar pela janela próxima da cama. Eu me sentia segura ali, naquele quarto que se tornara meu refúgio, minha casa, nos últimos anos. Sentei-me em frente ao espelho para admirar minhas feições alguns instantes antes de tomar conta das tarefas diárias. Meu rosto nunca muda e mesmo assim, pareço procurar algo novo todos os dias. Aqui estão meus longos cabelos loiros, minhas sobrancelhas escurecidas, as maçãs do rosto cheias, o fino nariz e meus olhos. Meus lindos olhos verdes tão brilhantes como pedras preciosas.

Novamente tento puxar lembranças de um passado que já estou prestes a perder. Quando o rosto e a voz de minha mãe começam a falhar em minha memória, olho-me no espelho. Encontro-a em nossos mesmos olhos verdes, a única coisa que tínhamos em comum. Fitando-me intensamente no espelho, posso ver minha imagem fundindo-se com a dela. Os cabelos escurecendo, uma cova aparecendo no queixo e as bochechas diminuindo. Mamãe estava muito magra nos últimos dias em que a vi.

Descendo as escadas vou relembrando de suas frases, ditas há oito anos. "Sinto muito ter que deixa-la, levarei a lembrança de teu rostinho sempre comigo..." Oh, não! Cada vez lembro-me menos de suas últimas palavras. Pode um abandono continuar doendo tanto depois de muito tempo? Não que eu não seja amada aonde me encontro agora. Agradeço muito aos céus por mamãe ter me deixado aos cuidados de tia Evelina.

Quando cheguei aqui, ela havia acabado de ter sua primeira filha e me recebeu com muito afeto, assim como seu gentil marido. Foram bons os anos que se seguiram com o nascimento também dos gêmeos. Eles eram muito agitados e pude ajudar em sua disciplina. Mas a tristeza começou a embrenhar-se na casa quando meu tio veio a falecer pouco depois do nascimento de seu último filho.

Os tempos eram difíceis e como moramos longe da cidade tia Evelina teve que passar quase cinco dias sem dormir conosco em casa. Eu devia ter pouco mais de uma década de vida quando ela ordenou que eu e minha prima cuidássemos dos menores. Evelina colocou o bebê em meus braços que mal agüentavam seu peso e sumiu porta afora. Meu pequeno primo chorou noites intermináveis e chorava eu junto dele. Dias depois, minha tia voltava explicando que arranjara alguns trabalhos e ficaria longe de tempos em tempos.

Agora, cá estou eu com meus dezesseis anos, preparando a comida matinal de meus primos. O silêncio de sempre reina na casa e não posso reclamar dessa paz que sinto todos os dias. Porém, hoje estou com uma sensação estranha e um frio fora do comum. As crianças descem, comem e vão brincar pela sala, o ar volta ao normal durante algumas horas, mas não o suficiente para me acalmar a alma quando pulo assustada ao ouvir uma janela bater.

- É só o vento ao soprar, minha prima. – reclama a mais velha com o cesto de roupas limpas nas mãos.

Saímos as duas para esticar as roupas no varal. Paira entre mim e minha prima um clima tenso. Sempre que estamos a sós sinto que algo estranho ronda ao nosso redor, como se ela fosse quebrar o silêncio e começar a gritar comigo dizendo coisas terríveis sobre mim. Nunca entendo muito bem o que ela pensa e sente.

Observei os cabelos loiro-avermelhados de minha prima, tão diferentes do meu opaco e sem vida, por trás dos lençóis amarelados.

- Por que és sempre tão rude comigo? Fiz algo que te incomodou? – perguntei-lhe docemente.

Ela me olhou meio contrariada e senti que estava confusa com minhas palavras repentinas.

- Não é que não goste de ti, mas, ás vezes, é como se tu tiveste roubado um pouco do amor de meus pais.

Certamente ela se sentia abandonada. Eu, como a menina rejeitada pelos pais, recebi muita atenção ao chegar aqui e retirar o trono de minha prima.

- Sinto muito por fazer você se sentir assim.

Ficamos quietas ouvindo apenas o sussurrar das árvores e os ruídos dos animais que nos cercavam. Perdida ao sentir o cheiro da mata reconfortante, senti a tensão diminuir um pouco. Um barulho de relincho veio do estábulo há alguns metros de nós. Meu tio gostava de criar cavalos já que moramos num lugar que tem por perto apenas a floresta com ótimas trilhas para se cavalgar. Mas uma doença repentina matara quase todos os animais três anos depois que cheguei, deixando vivo apenas um Mangalarga que mal havia se tornado um adulto. Batizei-o de Poe já que era um nome simples, como eu gostava das coisas sem complicação. Tomei-o para mim os seus cuidados e alimentação.

- Darei uma olhada no estábulo, o dia parece bom para cavalgar.

Minha prima voltou para casa e eu retirei o cavalo. Estava quase pronta para montar quando ouvi uma voz fina a chamar meu nome:

- Penélop, espere. – disse meu primo mais novo correndo em minha direção.

Ele se agarrou em minhas pernas ofegante, parecendo um tanto angustiado, o que não lhe era comum. Afaguei seus cabelos avermelhado tentando acalma-lo e ele apertou-me mais forte. Um laço quase materno foi criado entre nós, já que fui eu que o criei depois que tia Evelina resolveu trabalhar na cidade.

- Eu não quero que vás, fique brincando comigo. – ele falou firme.

- Só vou dar uma rápida cavalgada e volto a tempo para jantar com vocês.

Ele choramingou um pouco e depois concordou em voltar para dentro. Montei no cavalo e fui em direção a uma das trilhas que conheço como a palma de minhas mãos. Perdi-me entre as árvores apenas uma vez durante toda minha vida e depois daquele dia já conhecia todos os cantos da floresta.

Durante esses momentos únicos que tinha eu podia ser livre e sem preocupações. Sentir o vento em meu rosto e a bagunçar meus cabelos. Eu tinha completa certeza de que estou vivendo ao passar rapidamente por dezenas de árvores.

Um grito desumano veio de algum lugar longínquo e puxei as rédeas fortemente fazendo Poe parar relinchando. O cavalo começou a agir estranhamente, como se soubesse que o perigo estava muito próximo de nós. Uma parte de mim dizia que eu deveria voltar para casa e me refugiar chamando alguém para descobrir o que havia ocorrido. Mas a outra parte fez com que eu fosse em direção ao local, alguém podia estar precisando de ajuda. Cavalgando mais alguns segundos, observei que estava indo para um local muito escuro, onde altas árvores reinavam e o sol aparecia em pequenas frestas. Quando uma vasta névoa surgiu meu coração começou a acelerar, avisando-me do perigo. Poe relinchou novamente e se pôs em duas patas, me desequilibrando.

- Fique calmo. – eu disse mais para ambos.

O cavalo trotava enlouquecido e eu tentei me agarrar em seu pescoço. Quando ele ficou um pouco parado, me joguei em direção ao chão para não sofrer mais tarde. Ele correu para fora de minha vista e fiquei sozinha na terra áspera da floresta. Levantei e comecei a andar para o caminho da onde eu imaginava que teria vindo o grito. Eu sabia que era insano o que estava fazendo, mas eu precisava ver o que estava acontecendo. Encontrei uma pequena clareira e percebi que não estava sozinha, cheguei exatamente no lugar que procurava e estaque meus pés no chão com a cena que assistia.

Do outro lado da clareira, longe demais para uma comunicação normal e perto demais para se estar de tal criatura, havia um homem e uma mulher. O grito aterrorizado que ouvi há pouco certamente veio dela, que jazia morta nos braços do monstro. Era o ser mais exótico que podia existir, sei que não conheço muitas pessoas, mas é o suficiente para saber que ele não era um humano comum. Seus olhos eram vermelhos, sua pele muito branca e seu rosto era perfeito como o dos anjos que vi nas pinturas. Um raio de sol que conseguira ultrapassar as árvores atingiu seu rosto e cogitei estar sonhando. Sua pele marmórea brilhou como se fosse incrustada de mil pedras preciosas.

Desviando meus olhos para a mulher sem vida em seus braços, contive um arrepio. Seus olhos permaneciam abertos assustados, e o grito parecia preso em sua boca escancarada. O sangue jorrava de seu pescoço que estava sem um enorme pedaço da pele. E o ser monstruosamente belo sugava com avidez o líquido vermelho como se aquilo lhe fornecesse um prazer supremo.

Eu continuava ali, sem saber como fugir, esperando que o sanguessuga resolvesse atracar-se também ao meu pescoço, sabia que em breve seria eu, seca em seus braços. Ele terminou de tirar toda a vida da mulher e jogou seu corpo mole e bizarro na grama. Só então ele resolveu dar atenção a mim. Os olhos vermelhos desvairados e cheios do novo sangue havia tomado. Que triste fim minha tão jovem vida tomaria, ter o sangue sugado por uma criatura terrível e perfeita.

Eu não lembrava mais como mexer meus pés, braços e mãos. Respirar já era impossível e piscar era raro como se eu tivesse sido hipnotizada. Ele deu um passo e continuei a admirá-lo. Sua altura era pouco maior que a minha, seus cabelos eram brilhantes e negros e seu rosto era fino. Ele devia estar com muita sede, pois tudo nele era tão fino, porém sem parecer quebradiço. Quando senti que realmente viria me matar meu instinto de sobrevivência falou mais rápido. No mesmo instante que peguei a faca que escondia embaixo da minha saia a criatura sugadora de sangue veio até mim, ele era mais rápido que qualquer cavalo, ele era um predador invencível. Seu rosto estava próximo de mim e senti a coragem invadir cada parte de meu corpo. Ele abriu a boca soltando um rugido felino do fundo de seu peito e coloquei a faca com toda minha força em sua goela. Aquilo não o pararia, mas senti seus olhos assumirem um ar atormentado e culpado. Estranho... Estaria ele me deixando fugir? Eu podia sentir que ele não queria me matar.

Corri interminavelmente até encontrar Poe um pouco mais calmo que antes. Ele relinchou contrariado quando subi rapidamente em suas costas e correu como um doido até sairmos da floresta. Coloquei-o, ainda nervoso, de volta no estábulo e fui para casa respirando com dificuldade.

Depois de fazer a janta de meus primos e coloca-los para dormir enquanto eles em olhavam estranhando meu comportamento agitado, pude me jogar em minha cama tentando raciocinar. Agora tão longe da pequena clareira e com minha cabeça funcionando mais claramente pensei no quanto fora tola em voltar para casa. Eu estava colocando não só a minha vida em perigo como a de todas as pessoas dessa casa.

Acordo todos os dias querendo que tenha sido apenas um pesadelo ou uma ilusão criada por minha mente juvenil. Não autorizo mais ninguém a ir longe o suficiente de minha vista até mesmo quando tia Evelina está aqui. A criatura poderia estar com sede de novo, a espreita na floresta, esperando o melhor momento para atacar a nossa família. Tento me distrair lendo e relendo os poucos livros que possuímos em nossa casa. Meu tio havia me ensinado as primeiras palavras quando me mudei para cá e o resto fui aprendendo sozinha.

Eu já estava tremendo menos nas últimas semanas até que sonhos começaram a me atormentar.

"_Eu estava de volta a mesma clareira e o monstro estava ali na minha frente, os olhos vermelhos brilhando intensamente e seu belo corpo estava posicionado para me atacar. Antes que ele pudesse pular em mim outras criaturas perfeitas em sua horripilante aparência surgiram em sua volta. Dezenas, centenas, eu não era mais capaz de contar quantos olhos cheios de sangue me olhavam cobiçosos e á frente de todos estava alguém que reconheci. Eu não o via há tanto tempo que em meu inconsciente ele não possuía mais rosto, porém sua presença que fazia-me sentir mal estar me fez com que eu soubesse que era meu pai. Ele deu um passo se aproximando e..."_

Acordei sobressaltada com um sonho interrompido pelo rangido de minha porta. Engoli em seco e tentei me acostumar com a fraca claridade que vinha do corredor. Notei uma cabeleira de fogo e meu corpo relaxou ao ver que era apenas meu primo caçula.

- O que houve, querido? – perguntei-lhe sussurrando.

- Tive um sonho ruim. – ele disse com a voz fraca do sono.

Eu lhe pedi que viesse até mim e seus bracinhos agarraram meu pescoço.

- Com o que você sonhou?

- Que tu foste embora e não voltastes mais. Eu gritava e tu sequer me respondias. – disse com a voz falhando graças ao choro e se apertou mais forte junto a mim.

- Podes dormir aqui comigo hoje.

Deitei-me na cama com ele embrulhado em meu colo tentando acalma-lo.

- Shh, estou aqui estás vendo?

Coloquei minha mão junto à sua que era tão macia e quente. Uma sensação boa passou por mim ao saber que ele estava bem em meus braços. Aquele laço materno que eu havia criado entre nós estava crescendo cada vê mais. Eu sabia que se ele tivesse que escolher entre mim e minha tia, não haveria dúvidas. Não é egoísmo meu, juro que tentei mudar esta situação quando ele começou a me chamar de mãe. Progredi ao fazer ele me chamar agora pelo nome, mas o amor que tinha por mim continuava impregnado em seu coraçãozinho.

Com meu pequeno primo dormindo tão calmo em meus braços, observando seu corpinho subir e descer com o ritmo de sua respiração e seus pequenos lábios entreabertos, tomei uma decisão. Eu iria fazer os vampiros irem embora para o mais longe possível de minha família. Se eles ainda estiverem lá fora, levarão somente a mim, a causadora de tudo isso.

Faz mais de um mês desde que ocorreu meu inoportuno encontro com a criatura e um novo medo me engolfou. Eu não poderia simplesmente ir embora e deixar as crianças sozinhas. Talvez tenha sido mesmo apenas um sonho após eu ter lido uma daquelas antigas histórias de terror para os gêmeos. Eu não devo estar raciocinando muito bem.

Quando havia feito a decisão de me sacrificar pelas pessoas que amo, prorroguei até que tia Evelina estivesse em casa para ficar com os filhos. Então quando ela chegou arrependi-me ao pensar que seria apenas mais uma pessoa para o sugador de sangue matar.

Dois meses se passaram e os sonhos continuavam a tirar minhas noites de descanso. Era comum acordar-me no meio da madrugada pensando ter visto olhos vermelhos em meu armário, pele brilhante na janela ou ouvindo rugidos felinos embaixo de minha cama. É como voltar a ter medo das histórias que os pais contam aos seus filhos para lhes ensinar lições.

Faltando pouco tempo para meu aniversário de dezessete anos cheguei a pedir para minha tia que fôssemos morar em outro lugar, como um presente para mim. Ela me disse que não tínhamos recursos para isso e me olhou tão triste que quase implorei de joelhos que tirasse meus primos dessa casa que me deixava cada dia mais aterrorizada.

Numa noite quente, desisti de dormir e fiquei agarrada aos meus joelhos. Resolvi olhar pela janela, procurando o sol além das árvores, mas ainda devia ser muito cedo ou tarde, dependendo do ponto de vista. Olhei para o gramado lá fora e percebi que minha prima havia esquecido de retirar a roupa seca do varal. Desci devagar as escadas, tentando não acordar os outros. Peguei o cesto e fui para fora acendendo alguns candelabros. Terminando de pegar a última roupa, olhei para o estábulo e sorri ao lembrar que fazia tempo que não visitava Poe. Deixei o cesto com as roupas no chão e levei uma vela comigo. O cavalo relinchou quando cheguei perto e fiquei com medo de ter acordado alguém. Poe começou a relinchar e se mexer inquieto enquanto eu tentava acalma-lo. Lembrei-me das palavras sábias de meu tio sobre os cavalos sentirem o medo em seus cavaleiros.

Segurei seu pescoço junto a mim respirando profundamente, passando o máximo de calma que conseguia. Ele foi parando aos poucos e logo os meus sussurros não foram mais necessários. Depois de alguns minutos sentindo o cheiro de feno e da sua pele quente, ouvi um leve sussurrar vindo das árvores. Meses atrás, eu não me incomodaria ao pensar que eram apenas os galhos das árvores. Hoje, isso foi o suficiente pra sentir meu corpo tenso e ansioso. O cavalo bufou em meu ouvido e aquilo foi como um pedido abafado para mim.

- Eu vou mandar esses monstros para longe daqui. – falei com raiva e saí do estábulo.

Olhei alguns segundos para a entrada da trilha tentando não pensar duas vezes e comecei a correr desesperadamente. O fôlego foi me deixando aos poucos, eu já havia perdido meus dois sapatos e sentia o suor escorrendo pelo rosto. Então aquela nova onda de consciência veio a minha mente.

Enquanto eu desacelerava aos poucos, fui me perguntando: quem faria a comida preferida dos gêmeos, quem lembraria minha prima de tirar a roupa do varal, quem consolaria tia Evelina quando lhe viesse à mente as lembranças de seu marido? E o pior de tudo, se essas estranhas criaturas viessem mesmo atrás de mim, quem ajudaria meu primo mais novo a se recuperar de tamanha perda?

Percebendo o quanto aquilo tudo doía em mim, joguei-me ao chão com as mãos em frente. Meu corpo todo doía da corrida e dos sentimentos dolorosos que estava tendo. Uma lágrima solitária que descia por meu rosto nem chegou a escapar quando uma voz melodiosa, baixa como um sussurro me fez levantar a cabeça prevendo o que eu veria.

- Sinto muito por interromper seu sofrimento. – disse o lindo vampiro de cabelos negros compridos e com um simpático sorriso no rosto.

Novamente aquela sensação de hipnose. Eu sabia que devia mexer minhas pernas, mas elas não me obedeciam mais. Forcei-me a respirar fortemente, sentindo o cheiro da tensão e o frio ao meu redor.

Primeiramente, prendi meus olhos no monstro mais próximo de mim, o que havia acabado de falar comigo. Sua pele era fina como seda e seus olhos vermelhos eram nublados. Ele me olhava de um jeito especulativo e paciente, como se soubesse que eu demoraria a me acostumar com a presença dele em seu negro manto que cobria quase todo seu corpo.

Olhei pelo canto dos olhos e, percebendo que ainda estava agachada no chão, fiz o máximo para tentar ver as outras criaturas também vestidas em mantos compridos. Esses estavam mais atrás, imersos entre as árvores como se eu fosse algo repugnante.

Voltei rapidamente o olhar para o vampiro que falava e antes que pudesse levantar um de meus joelhos ele já flutuava correndo até mim. Meus olhos se arregalaram de pavor ao sentir suas mãos frias segurarem meus braços e me erguerem com enorme facilidade do chão. Durante poucos segundos, olhei admirada para seus olhos vermelhos feito rubis, que escureciam ao chegar próximo das pupilas. Ele fechou os olhos como se estivesse se concentrando e fechei minha boca, que devia estar aberta graças a um grito que nunca consegui soltar. Será que aquela mulher que vi morta há alguns meses se sentira tão entorpecida quando foi atacada? Mas esses vampiros, ainda é estranho dizer a palavra, vieram em bando apenas para me atacar? Ah, não, eles devem estar querendo atacar minha família.

Os estranhos olhos do monstro que me segurava se abriram com admiração.

- Isso tudo pode ser um pouco confuso para sua mente tão humana. Por isso, preste atenção.

Sua voz era tão melodiosa que não tive dúvidas de que, se pudesse, eu ficaria o ouvindo falar durante horas incansáveis. Ele sorriu daquele jeito simpático e encantador mostrando seus dentes brancos e perfeitos.

- Meu nome é Aro e eu sei que você se chama Penélope, assim como sei tudo o que você pensou durante sua jovem vida.

Como ele poderia saber disso? Ele me espionou...?

- Não, essa é a primeira vez que a vejo em carne e osso. – ele disse respondendo a minha pergunta mental e rindo de uma maneira sombria – Eu posso ler em sua mente todos os pensamentos que você teve. Eu sei o quanto você ama seus parentes, principalmente seu primo mais novo. Sei dos sonhos que você andou tendo e que você não suporta a lembrança de seu pai. Sei que você encontrou um de nossa espécie em um momento... Íntimo, digamos, e é por isso que estou aqui hoje.

"Para terminar o que ele não começou?"

Perguntei mentalmente testando o que ele me falava. Eu podia estar paralisada com sua presença assombrosa e suas mãos frias, mas meu cérebro ainda tinha um mínimo de consciência.

- Você pensa rápido para uma humana. Sim, eu vim aqui terminar com o serviço de meu colega. Afinal, eu não podia deixar você a solta com nosso segredo, não é mesmo?

"É claro que não." Então eu já estava tendo uma conversa mental, mesmo sem perceber como eu me acostumava com aquilo tão depressa. Apenas aceitado, como se uma parte de mim avisasse exatamente o que devia acontecer.

- No entanto, vejo que podemos ter algo para conversar. Por que você não volta seus pensamentos até o último dia que viu um de nós?

Eu o obedeci automaticamente, revivendo as emoções que pouco me lembrava agora com a presença desse tal de Aro me inebriando. O choque de ver a criatura sugando o líquido vermelho do pescoço da mulher. Seu corpo mole e bizarro caindo de um jeito deslocado na grama. A criatura sedenta com os olhos vermelhos vindo até mim. A estranha pressão em minha consciência dizendo que ele não iria me matar quando vi o arrependimento em seus olhos assim que coloquei, inutilmente, a faca em sua garganta pela boca escancarada.

Nessa hora senti as mãos de Aro me pressionar fortemente, eu iria me machucar se ele me apertasse assim com sua força de ferro. Por que isso importava se eu estava prestes a morrer? Meu cérebro lento me alertou de que o vampiro queria que eu prestasse atenção na última cena que havia pensado.

- O que eu fiz? – perguntei em voz alta por causa do hábito. Os outros vampiros podiam ouvir meus pensamentos?

- Você agiu de uma forma inusitada e algo em você o fez parar.

- Vamos terminar logo com isso.

Ouvi uma voz baixa falar e me permiti olhar para o outro vampiro que se aproximava de nós; parecíamos estar no centro de uma roda. Ele tinha cabelos brancos assim como sua pele, e seus olhos vermelhos se tornavam comuns a meu ver perto da beleza estranha e perfeita do ser que me segurava.

- Tenha paciência, Caius. Acho que iremos mudar os planos. – disse Aro olhando-o com intensidade.

- Você não pode deixá-la viva. Você mesmo disse isso. Viemos até aqui para destruí-la e é o que iremos fazer. – ao dizer isso o vampiros se curvou um pouco como se quisesse me atacar. Mas desistiu assim que viu o olhar de Aro dizendo-o para parar.

Aro virou-se para falar com os outros e levou um de meus braços fazendo com que eu tivesse a visão de outros vampiros com um manto negro e os cabelos iguais ao do que me parecia ser "o chefe do clã".

Após sorrir com meus últimos pensamentos, Aro falou:

- Acho que devemos levá-la conosco...

- Não. – respondeu Caius entediado como se já soubesse o que o vampiro iria falar.

O terceiro, que possuía cabelos escuros, não parecia estar nem um pouco preocupado com a conversa. Ele se aproximou deslizando até Aro e tocou a palma de sua mão. Entendi que devia ser assim que ele lia a mente das pessoas, afinal ainda tinha uma das mãos em meu braço direito. Contrariado, Caius também juntou sua mão às deles e começaram uma conversa estranha.

- Vocês não podem ver o que eu vejo. Ela não sentiu qualquer medo. Era como se soubesse como ele reagiria... Sim, isso pode ser algo...

Pelo jeito como Aro falava rápido, estava claro que ele apenas respondia aos pensamentos dos outros. Uma onda de ansiedade se apoderou de mim enquanto eles sussurravam poucas palavras. Algumas delas eu quase não podia ouvir e havia vezes em que eu podia ver seus lábios tremerem, mas não havia nenhum som. Depois de alguns segundos eles se afastaram um do outro e Aro voltou a falar comigo com um brilho insano nos olhos. Ele havia ganhado a discussão. Caius parecia extremamente irritado mais ao longe e o terceiro ainda estava com uma expressão vazia.

- Apenas algumas explicações antes de irmos. Pergunte-me algo.

O que ele queria que eu perguntasse primeiro? Agora que tudo era silêncio de novo eu podia sentir as perguntas vindo como uma cachoeira em minha mente. Era como um jogo de palavras.

"Você vai me matar?"

- Não do jeito que você espera. Ninguém vai sugar o seu sangue até deixá-la seca.

"Os outros podem me ouvir?"

- Apenas eu possuo esse dom.

"Deixe minha família em paz e faça o que quiser comigo."

- É claro que farei isso.

Havia perguntas que ele sequer respondia de tão tolas que eram e outras ele relutava em responder. Senti minha mente se ajustando com as novas idéias que se acumulavam. Então uma parte do quebra-cabeça se encaixou me mostrando que ele queria algo de mim.

"Você acha que eu tenho um dom."

- Sim. Agora basta.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Aro se afastou de mim e pude ver os mantos escuros desaparecendo pela mata. Caius também se foi fazendo algumas folhas balançarem. Pude ouvir a voz de Aro falando ao longe:

- Marcus, não quebre o crânio dela. Isso complicaria as coisas.

O outro vampiro de cabelos negros rolou os olhos até mim como se me estudasse e percebi que ele devia ser Marcus. Ele deslizou em minha direção e senti uma pressão no alto de minha cabeça. Ainda ouvi um resmungo alto escapar de meus dentes cerrados antes de sentir a escuridão me engolfar.

Acordei muito tempo depois, sentindo meu corpo dolorido e enjoada de dormir demais. Ainda não abri os olhos tentando entender se tudo havia realmente acontecido. A mim, pareciam muito reais as lembranças do frio e dos olhos vermelhos.

Como uma resposta às minhas perguntas, senti algo gelado roçar minha garganta. Comecei a erguer a mão sonolenta para tirar aquele incômodo, mas tudo foi paralisado quando senti dentes forçarem a pele de meu pescoço.

Dor. Muita dor. Senti mais mordidas em lugares de meu corpo que já não consegui reconhecer. Gritei desesperada, mas a dor foi se alastrando e perdi as forças. Era como estar sendo submergida na lava de um vulcão incandescente. Acabei me perdendo no meio do fogo.

Hm, como era mesmo meu nome? Eu sei que tinha um. Aliás, o que significa essa palavra... "Nome"? Não sei. Aqui está tão escuro. Tentei mexer meu corpo, mas é como se eu não o tivesse mais. Onde eu estava? Ah, a dor. Para onde ela foi?

Eu estava no fundo de um poço muito fundo. As minhas lembranças pareciam nubladas, muito fracas. Não, eu não posso esquecer... Penélope, era assim que me chamavam. Vamos, lute para se lembrar. Tente chegar na abertura do poço.

Comecei a forçar minha mente a ir até a luz longínqua, o escuro estava me entediando.

Como se eu tivesse submergido de águas profundas, a dor voltou. Era tão forte quanto antes, mas minha cabeça parecia funcionar melhor. Lembrava vagamente das criaturas de olhos vermelhos ao meu redor.

Por que tudo está pegando fogo? Ninguém pode apagá-lo?

Uma mão fria me tocou. Algo em minha mente me disse que era Aro e visões fracas de seu rosto perfeito me invadiram. A dor continuava em mim, ele podia senti-la. Será que ele está me torturando? Termine logo com isso!

"Mate-me, mate-me, por favor!", comecei a gritar como louca em minha mente.

- Alec. – pude ouvir Aro sussurrar antes de perder novamente os sentidos.

Mas dessa vez, eu não conseguia pensar. Tudo ficou vazio durante algum tempo. Pelo menos não havia dor.

Não! Por que a dor estava voltando depois de tanto tempo? Já não era o suficiente? Comecei a sentir a dor na ponta de meus dedos ir diminuindo lentamente com o fogo. Eu já estava prestes a pedir para Aro me matar de novo quando ouvi sua voz e seus dedos não tão mais frios me pressionarem.

- Concentre-se na dor indo embora. Agora falta pouco.

Ah, finalmente estava chegando ao fim. Eu só queria morrer logo e poder descansar. A queimação saía de meus braços e eu podia já ter uma noção melhor de meus sentidos. Mexi uma de minhas pernas, satisfeita em poder senti-la novamente. Senti a dor e o fogo começarem a se acumular no centro de meu corpo e percebi que meu coração ficava ali. Ele começou a bater tão rápido como as asas de um beija-flor e me desesperei ao perceber que estava acabando.

- Ouça suas últimas batidas. – disse a voz de Aro ao longe.

Eram mesmo as minhas últimas batidas de coração?

O fogo queimou fortemente na parte que me parecia mais viva em meu corpo. Após uma batida forte me curvei automaticamente e prendi minhas mãos ao redor de meu joelho, sempre com a mão de Aro tocando a minha. Procurei desesperadamente pela próxima batida, mas ela nunca foi ouvida.

Apertei meus olhos fortemente ao perceber que não havia mais vestígios da dor em mim. Eu me sentia... Forte. Por que será que mesmo sendo o fim, eu sentia que algo estava só começando?

N/A: Primeiro capítulo da fic meio confuso... acho :/

Enfim, maiores dúvidas mandem pra mim que eu respondo.

Quanto aos nomes dos capítulos: se referem a cor dos olhos da personagem nesse momento ou de algum outro ser que esteja no foco principal do mesmo.

_**Bjusmetweetem**_

_**Malu VPC**_


	3. Chapter 2

_"Eu não tinha este rosto de hoje,__  
assim calmo, assim triste, assim magro,__  
nem estes olhos tão vazios, nem o lábio amargo.  
Eu não tinha estas mãos sem força,__  
tão paradas e frias e mortas;__  
eu não tinha este coração que nem se mostra.__  
Eu não dei por esta mudança,__  
tão simples, tão certa, tão fácil:__  
Em que espelho ficou perdida a minha face?"_

_Cecília Meireles_

_**Jaspe**_

_1824, Volterra_

Então, eu abri os olhos.

Havia uma parede de madeira na minha frente e apenas uma vela iluminando o cômodo, mas eu ainda podia enxergar tudo perfeitamente. Melhor ainda do que antes e acabei me distraindo com as cores do fogo se mexendo na vela.

Algo parecido com a queimação anterior se alastrou em minha garganta. Sede, muita sede.

Olhei minha mão junto à de Aro e notei que elas tinham quase a mesma palidez. Eu não parecia mais frio ou duro, sua textura era parecida com a minha. A raiva veio tão rápido que mal tive tempo de olhá-lo. Eu não queria que ele me tocasse, foi ele quem me fez sentir a dor. Se eu não estava morta, o que havia acontecido comigo?

Pulei para fora da mesa de pedra onde estava sentada para me afastar dele. Bati as costas com força numa das paredes e mesmo não sentindo nada, percebi que a parede havia sentido. Como se eu fosse forte demais para ela. Dois segundos foi o tempo que precisei para pensar. Eu estava extremamente forte, minha pele era pálida, fria e dura como a de Aro. Sentia muita sede e raiva de tudo. E também sentia falta de algo que não conseguia identificar o que era.

Olhei para mim e vi que usava um manto cinza igual ao dos outros vampiros. Virei meu rosto com ódio para Aro, mas sua face me distraiu por um instante. Era como se eu nunca tivesse visto seu rosto de verdade. Suas feições eram ainda mais perfeitas das que eu imaginava.

-Bem vinda a sua nova vida, Nell. – estremeci com o jeito que ele sorriu ao usar um apelido estranho para mim.

Ele deu apenas um passo em minha direção e me agachei em defesa rugindo para ele.

- Você deve estar com muita sede, deixe eu me aproximar.

Segurei minha garganta sentindo a queimação enquanto esperava ele andar até mim e tocar meu ombro. Percebi que aos meus novos olhos ele não andava mais tão rápido, mesmo que seus movimentos ainda fossem graciosos. Levantei de minha posição defensiva tentando controlar um pouco minha raiva.

- Onde estamos? – eu perguntei enquanto andávamos por um corredor revestido de ouro.

O som de minha voz me surpreendeu. Era como sinas tocando melodiosamente.

- Explicações mais tarde.

Cerrei meus punhos contra a vontade de espremer seus ombros. A curiosidade me matando para saber se eu estava tão forte quanto ele agora. Ouvi o som baixo de sua risada musical e passamos por mais uma porta. Entramos numa antecâmara pequena com paredes de pedra antiga. Esta se abriu em um espaço oco e mal iluminado. Devia estar escuro e frio para um humano, mas não para nós. O local era perfeitamente redondo como a torre de um castelo e imaginei se estaríamos num desses da época medieval. Olhei para cima observando longas fendas que deixavam uma luz retangular entrar no ambiente que não possuía velas. Um raio de sol tocou meu braço e estaquei admirando a mim mesma. Minha pele parecia ser feita de milhares de diamantes que brilhavam em várias cores. Olhei para trás e vi que Aro também brilhava de maneira sinistra.

Não estávamos sozinhos no cômodo. Havia cerca de dez vampiros conversando baixo ou apenas me encarando com curiosidade. Alguns deles estavam sentados em cadeiras espalhadas desordenadamente pela sala feito tronos. Avistei Marcus e Caius em um canto enquanto ouvia outros vampiros entrarem no local.

- Respire, Nell. – ouvi a voz de Aro me ordenar há alguns metros atrás de mim.

Eu não havia notado que não estava respirando desde que a dor começara. A lembrança do fogo fez meu corpo ficar tenso e respirei percebendo que meus pulmões não esperavam pelo ar antes tão necessário. O cheiro que me invadiu levou meus instintos à loucura e senti um rosnado se acumular em meu peito. Era algo quente, extremamente saboroso e me chamava fortemente.

Mal olhei para a vampira linda que entrou junto deles. Apenas os humanos que passavam assustados pela porta me importavam. Um jovem que estava mais próximo corou fazendo com que a queimação piorasse. Em um segundo eu já estava espremendo-o em meus braços e os outros gritavam apavorados ao serem atacados. Arranquei uma parte da pele macia do pescoço do humano sentindo que ele era frágil como uma seda. O líquido vermelho que começou a escorrer por sua pele me inebriou e coloquei meus lábios sobre ele.

Se o cheiro do sangue era algo bom, o gosto era mais do que delicioso, era um manjar dos deuses. E o prazer que senti com aquele gosto tão doce foi extremamente satisfatório, porém eu queria mais. Larguei o corpo mole daquele homem e olhei em volta á procura de outra vítima. Há dois metros na minha direita, um vampiro de aparência muito jovem atacava uma mulher de meia idade. Ele parecia um anjo que eu vira esculpido em uma igreja. Tinha os lábios cheios e o rosto angelical repuxado pela fúria da sede. O sangue da mulher que ele atacava foi derramado no chão. Apenas uma gota que ele se esqueceu de beber fez com que eu perdesse novamente para a sede que me enlouquecia. Segurando-me para não lamber mesmo do chão aquele líquido divinamente bom meu corpo ficou tenso. Pronta para lutar, agachei-me e rosnei alto. Todos pareciam me observar agora... O som de meu rosnado fora forte e ecoava rudemente pelas paredes. Meu adversário notou que eu o havia desafiado e segurando ainda a razão da briga em seus braços de ferro, ele apertou os olhos vermelhos para mim. Não houve tempo para que ele fizesse algo, pois outra criatura sanguessuga colocou-se rapidamente entre nós e dedicou um olhar mortal para mim.

Senti dor, muita dor, não conseguia abrir mais meus olhos e procurei inutilmente algo para me agarrar. Meus dedos tocaram a pedra do chão e me enterrei ali apenas para esperar. Não era tão ruim como o fogo já que durou muito menos tempo. Abri os olhos quando a dor foi embora percebendo que meu corpo estava intacto, a dor havia passado apenas pela minha mente.

Ergui-me num salto e dei de cara com inúmeros olhos vermelhos estáticos para mim. Alguns com ódio, outros espanto, nojo e até admiração. No 1/14 de segundos que Aro demorou parando em minha frente eu pensei pela primeira vez nessa nova realidade. Eu era um deles, eu me tornei uma vampira. E o pior, eu havia matado uma pessoa e gostado disso.

- Vejo que você já conheceu Alec e Jane. – disse meu criador olhando-me com repreensão.

Além de seus ombros eu podia ver os anjos gêmeos que tentei atacar. Certamente eu não me daria nem um pouco bem com Jane.

- Se você não se controlar vou ter que trancá-la.

A fúria dentro de mim era tão grande que eu não conseguia sequer falar. Agarrei com força demais uma das mãos de Aro para me comunicar por pensamentos.

"Ótimo, me prenda!", eu lhe disse e minha mente se dividiu. Uma parte tentando calcular que danos eu causaria se tentasse atacar os vampiros naquele cômodo, outra prestando atenção às expressões faciais de Aro e uma terceira parte ainda gritando loucamente por sangue.

- Certo, você escolheu. – ele disse e lançou um olhar para dois vampiros altos.

Tentei fugir inutilmente, mas eles me cercaram e logo eu estava presa em uma sala com dois humanos que não levei mais que cinco segundos para dar-lhes um fim. Os vampiros que se identificaram como Demetri e Felix continuavam por perto, cuidando da porta para que eu não atacasse mais ninguém. Eles pareceram perceber que eu estava começando a me irritar com esse tratamento exagerado já que trouxeram Aro até mim para "botar a conversa em dia". Assim que ele passou pela porta a trancou, como se isso fosse fazer diferença.

- A partir de agora você é uma de nós. Esqueça Penélope Etzel Murray. Você não é mais uma humana fraca.

Agradeci por minhas memórias humanas estarem tão nubladas porque as palavras que saíam de sua boca pareciam machucar alguma parte de minha consciência sobre o passado. Talvez fosse melhor viver apenas para o presente, aceitando as novas condições.

Aro me explicou quem eram os Volturi e que eles ajudavam a esconder o nosso segredo do mundo humano. Irônico o fato de que Volterra fosse considerada a cidade mais segura a ataques de vampiros já que nós estávamos logo ali, há alguns metros da multidão. Ele também me explicou porque eu havia sido escolhida para o clã. Eu me lembrava vagamente de pensar que tinha um dom e era por isso que ele havia me poupado da morte dando-me a eternidade. Uma troca justa como ele afirma. Eu pude ver muito bom o quanto seus olhos brilhavam enquanto ele falava dos poderes que cada um deles possuía. Seus olhos vermelhos feito rubis assumiram um ar quase insano quando ele falou que ainda estava tentando entender o que eu podia fazer. Algo como manipular a mente das pessoas. O único jeito de descobrirmos como funcionava era testando, então eu dediquei meu tempo de tédio enquanto esperava chegarem com a "caça" para "conhecer" o meu poder e a mente de meus "colegas".

Meus primeiros testes foram feitos em Jane. Como a mente dela era difícil de ser invadida e seu poder de tortura ainda me causava temor, eu não gastei muito tempo com ela. Nem cheguei a testar em Alec, já que não queria outra sessão de brigas entre mim e sua irmã ou um sermão de Aro. Não foi preciso muito para perceber que Alec e Jane eram muito ligados, de um jeito que eu não entendia mesmo com um cérebro perfeito de vampira.

As mentes mais fáceis de explorar nos primeiros dias foram as de Demetri e Felix, os guardas do clã que pareciam estar sempre a postos para me segurar se eu agisse novamente como uma recém-nascida ensandecida. Entretanto, pareciam se diverti quando notavam que eu me concentrava em tentar achar algo para manipulá-los. Felix encarava tudo com humor mesmo sendo tolo o suficiente para demorar a sentir minha presença. Cheguei a ficar horas concentrada ao seu lado flutuando em seu sistema à procura de alguma conexão que lembrasse as minhas. Então quando um de seus braços levantava automaticamente do descanso da cadeira ele apenas ria do seu jeito fantasmagórico.

Marcus era um mistério que levei dias para investigá-lo a fundo. Nunca ouvia sua voz, ele só ficava em um canto observando as coisas acontecerem e quando se entediava das conversas fitava o nada. Nessas horas em que ele parecia concentrado em algo além do cômodo antigo eu deslizava até seu lado, fechava os olhos e tentava ler seus sentimentos. No início era difícil, eu sentia as ondas emanando até mim, mas não conseguia compreendê-las. Depois de muita paciência comecei a sentir algumas ligações se formando entre minha mente e a dele. Marcus sentia saudade, solidão e muita dor. Não a dor física, mas a dor da perda. Aquilo me deixava extremamente triste e pesarosa. Não sei ao certo se isso também vinha dele ou se eram algumas reminiscências de minha vida humana. Eu também sentia falta de algo e não queria me lembrar para não sentir minha própria tristeza.

Se a depressão começava a ficar intensa eu recorria a Caius. Ele era facilmente irritável e não demorava a perceber quando eu tentava sentir as ondas de sua mente se prolongando até as minhas. Ele tentava me bloquear caminhando pela sala ou se concentrando cada segundo em uma coisa diferente, mas eu o seguia sempre como um mosquito que zombe no silêncio da noite. Quando Caius dava um bufo de raiva e se retirava do local onde eu me encontrava uma sensação de vitória se espalhava calorosamente sobre mim.

E então, o tempo começou a passar. Esse inimigo dos que têm pressa também existe para os que possuem todo o tempo do mundo. Mesmo que, quanto mais ele passe para nós, menos ele signifique; ele está sempre à espreita.

Em meus primeiros momentos como uma recém-nascida minha vida era dividida em meses.

_Primeiro mês:_

Passo a maior parte do tempo sentada no chão agarrada aos meus joelhos. Gasto minhas forças tentando acalmar minha raiva e sede que parecem ser meus maiores instintos para atacar os outros vampiros próximos a mim.

_Segundo mês:_

Minha mente está um pouco mais controlada e resolvo andar pelo castelo. Os corredores vazios e silenciosos me deixam sempre em alerta. Tenho certeza de que se alguém me aparecesse o atacaria como uma defesa pessoal. Mas ainda tenho a estranha sensação de que estou sendo seguida pelos guardas para não fazer besteiras.

Aro me mostrou onde posso encontrar um banheiro para me limpar. Não vejo necessidade disso já que sou um monstro. Entro no local muito refinado e a primeira coisa que me chama a atenção é um espelho. Era revestido de ouro e grande o suficiente para mostrar meu reflexo até a cintura.

Aproximei-me dele com medo de ver minha situação atual e quando finalmente vejo meu rosto abro a boca em espanto. Tento unir as imagens nubladas que tenho de mim mesma com a jovem perfeita que aparece no reflexo. Os cabelos, mesmo emaranhados depois de dois meses sem cuidados, não eram mais opacos; seus cachos eram dourados e definidos. A pele extremamente pálida e não achei palavras para descrever como essa jovem tinha lindas maçãs do rosto e um corpo incrível. O que me fez sentir enorme tristeza foram os olhos vermelhos. Em vida, eu possuía olhos verdes e agora eles eram cor de sangue de um tom escuro assim como os olhos de Aro, porém não com a mesma experiência e paciência fundidas no olhar. A mudança em meus olhos fora a que mais me dizia que essa não era eu. Era extremamente difícil compreender que éramos a mesma pessoa, parecia que estava sempre faltando algo.

Encontrei uma escova e tentei desatar alguns dos nós que haviam em meu longo cabelo dourado. Depois de alguns minutos um nó resistia em ser desfeito e perdi a paciência, segurando a escova com força e a transformando em puro pó. Aquela explosão graças ao meu pouco tempo de vida vampira se alojou novamente em meu corpo e saí do banheiro para não quebrar mais nada.

_Terceiro mês:_

Caius e Jane se irritaram profundamente com meus testes em suas mentes e Aro pediu para que eu os deixasse em paz até se acalmarem. Terei que me satisfazer com Demetri, Felix e Chelsea.

_Quarto mês:_

As paredes deste local estão me entediando cada vez mais. Imploro todos os dias que Aro deixe alguém me levar até a rua.

_Quinto mês:_

Felix decide ser bondoso comigo e me mostra uma saída do castelo. Saímos por um bueiro durante a noite e estamos do lado de fora dos muros da cidade. Ele diz que aqui a mata é segura o suficiente para mim.

De acordo com o que haviam me falado, morávamos em Volterra na Itália, num tal continente chamado de Europa. Meu saber sobre a localização dos países no mundo era tão pequeno quanto à semente de um girassol nessa época, mas Aro me deu uma vaga idéia e penso que a América é realmente longe do continente em que nos encontramos.

Quando se conhece tão pouca coisa sobre o mundo tudo vira uma aventura e a mata que cercava Volterra me parecia um ótimo lugar para começar minha jornada.

_Sexto mês:_

Quase todas as noites escapo do castelo para treinar meu autocontrole. Fico vagueando de vez em quando para ver quanto tempo agüento sentir o cheiro doce que provém dos humanos que estão do outro lado. É incrível que quanto mais tempo fique próximo a eles mais fácil se torna suportar a sede que queima minha garganta.

_Sétimo mês:_

Amanhece um dia nublado e ainda estou a fazer minha caminhada rotineira pela mata. Ouço passos vindos de alguns metros e me agacho em posição de defesa. De trás de uma árvore sai um vulto esguio e logo percebo que é apenas uma de nós, Heidi.

- Você vem se controlando muito bem, Penélope. Aro lhe concedeu um prêmio por seu bom comportamento. – ela disse com os olhos brilhando de animação.

Pergunto-lhe o que me foi concedido e Heidi me diz que vou poder "caçar" junto a ela. Falo de minha preocupação quanto a atacar alguém em hora errada enquanto nos dirigimos até um cômodo espaçoso que lembra um banheiro, mas ela apenas ri de sua maneira graciosa e diz que já estou pronta.

Depois de me banhar, vestir-me com mil roupas, maquiar-me e arrumar meus cabelos, Heidi me coloca diante de um espelho de corpo inteiro. Se antes eu já havia me assustado com minha nova aparência, não fora nada comparada com o que senti quando me vi em condições menos decadentes. Eu podia ver algo de minha silhueta perfeita aparecer por debaixo dos panos caros que me vestiam. Eu não estava acostumada a usar roupas pesadas, mas como sou uma vampira nada me é desconfortável. A vampira esbelta vestiu-me com um vestido da cor do céu que escondia as anáguas volumosas. Por cima dele um espartilho dava-me formas e, com toda a certeza, eu teria falta de ar se ainda precisasse dele. Minhas pernas pequenas estavam cobertas por finas meias que eu nunca teria a oportunidade de usar se ainda vivesse em minha simples vida humana. E em meus pés estavam calçados delicados sapatos que suavizaram minha imagem. Fiquei feliz que tenhamos dado jeito em meu cabelo antes enosado e agora meus lindos cachos dourados estavam presos num coque elegante.

- Para finalizar, uma mulher não é nada sem jóias. – disse Heidi colocando um calor de pérolas negras em meu pescoço.

Posso admitir que goste de me ver tão bela. É claro que minha beleza não chega aos pés da própria Heidi com seu corpo voluptuoso e seus cabelos cor de mogno perfeitos, mas me atrevo a dizer que sou mais bela do que Jane com seu rosto angelical.

Saímos por um local que eu não conhecia ainda, por aonde chegávamos direto dentro da cidade. Imediatamente prendi a respiração para me concentrar e Heidi avisou-me para mexer os ombros e piscar os olhos tentando parecer um pouco humana. Caminhamos em silêncio pelos habitantes de Volterra, tentando não chamar muita atenção, mas as pessoas pareciam sempre se assustar com nossa presença e se afastavam como um reflexo natural. Certamente assim era melhor, já que fazia com que eu tivesse tempo para não pensar em todos eles como sangue puro apenas esperando por meu ataque rápido.

Minha colega fez sinal para que parássemos junto a uma parede.

- Estás vendo os dois rapazes conversando há alguns metros de nós? – ela disse num sussurro rápido indicando-os com os olhos e afirmei num aceno de cabeça.

- Respire levemente e escolha o seu.

Apertando meus braços cruzados junto ao peito fiz o que ela me ordenou. Meus olhos se cravaram na direção do mais novo que tinha o melhor cheiro e cerrei os dentes impedindo que o veneno saltasse de meus lábios.

- Vejo que fez sua escolha. – Heidi disse guiando-me pelos cotovelos.

Ela se aproximou dos cavalheiros e nos apresentou como irmãs. Presumi que ela fazia isso com muita freqüência para enganar as vítimas já que não os deixava escapar nenhum seguindo, não haviam erros cometidos. Talvez fosse por medo ou pela admiração por nossas belezas monstruosas, mas nenhum deles perguntou sobre nossos olhos vermelhos ou nossa pele extremamente branca.

Pouco a pouco, Heidi foi conquistando-os e o passeio foi chegando ao fim. Eu sabia disso porque estávamos extremamente perto do local por onde havíamos saído de nosso castelo. Mas pelo visto, Heidi tinha planos para que eu terminasse o serviço sozinha.

- Vamos apenas até um lugar próximo daqui e mais tarde nos encontramos. – ela disse a todos e voltou-se para o humano que eu havia escolhido como vítima – Tenho certeza de que minha irmã tem muito que conversar com o senhor.

Olhei maliciosamente para o rapaz enquanto ouvia os passos de Heidi sumirem juntos com os do outro humano, mal sabiam eles que seus minutos estavam chegando ao fim e assim que meu controla diminuísse tudo estava acabado.

Por um segundo, o jovem parecia hipnotizado comigo, mas logo tomou coragem para falar.

- A senhorita não fala? – ele disse com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios.

Ah, tão tentadora sua pele macia e quente. Talvez se eu me concentrar o suficiente consiga saboreá-lo de jeito mais discreto.

- É claro que falo, senhor. Mas penso que devemos caminhar até um lugar com menos... Distrações. – eu disse com meu pobre italiano.

O alívio tomou conta de mim quando o fiz caminhar comigo. Só poucos metros e logo tudo acabaria. A queimação em minha garganta ficava cada vez mais insuportável. Testando meus poderes em sua mente pude ver ansiedade começar a surgir e percebi que teria que fazer o serviço de maneira rápida. Se o jovem humano fugisse só complicaria as coisas. Estávamos na frente do bueiro agora.

- Você confia em mim? – eu lhe perguntei tentando fazer com que seus olhos se perdessem um pouco nos meus, mantendo minha voz doce e convidativa.

- É claro. – disse balançando a cabeça como saindo de um transe.

- Então, vamos fazer um passeio diferente.

Com o pé esquerdo retirei a tampa do bueiro e indiquei o interior como a lhe dizer que ele devia ir primeiro. Ele hesitou tempo demais e um pouco do meu controlo se foi. Acumulando raiva pelo tolo humano que demorava tanto para se decidir, resolvi incitá-lo pela mente. Incrível como os humanos possuem uma vontade tão fraca, em poucos segundos encontrei as ligações em sua cabeça que o motivariam a se jogar buraco abaixo. Com uma sensação de satisfação me preenchendo adentrei nos esgotos da cidade fechando a tampa atrás de mim. Minha vítima estava perdida no escuro com as calças molhadas, procurando pela claridade.

- Penélope?

- Sim? – eu falei baixo divertindo-me com seu medo.

- Aonde a senhorita vai me levar? – ele perguntou após engolir em seco.

Aproximei-me dele e segurei seus ombros sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Para um lugar aonde nós nunca iremos nos encontrar de novo.

Cravei meus dentes em seu pescoço onde o sangue latejava fortemente sentindo seu sabor perfeito adentrar em todos os cantos de seu corpo. Os gritos que tentaram fugir de sua boca foram abafados por minhas mãos ágeis que o estrangularam para que perdesse mais rapidamente os sentidos. E então... Ele se fora, caindo de um jeito estranho na água fria. Ajoelhei-me ao seu lado fechando seus olhos e acariciando seu belo rosto.

- Eu sinto muito, mas foi um prazer conhecê-lo.

Disparei pela água até a porta em busca da sala onde eu encontraria quem procurava para dar fim ao corpo de minha vítima. Aro abriu os braços para me receber e soube das novidades ao tocar minha pele.

- Nell, você é um orgulho para mim.

_Oitavo mês:_

Todos mudaram de comportamento à minha volta. Com exceção de Jane, os Volturi pareciam me admirar agora que Aro sempre procurava por meus pensamentos quando estava no nosso "lar". Era como ter sido promovida para um cargo maior, recebendo regalias. Como caças maiores, roupas caras e em conseqüência um tratamento mais respeitoso em frente aos outros.

_Nono mês:_

Felix, Demetri e eu apostamos corridas durante dois dias inteiros. Em pouco tempo eu deixaria de ser a mais forte e aproveitei para usar minha força para ganhar deles todas as vezes.

_Décimo mês:_

Duas semanas e meia, o máximo de tempo que fiquei sem me alimentar durante todos esses meses. Meus olhos adquiriram um tom escuro, negro como a noite e quase não se podia notar o tom rubi que circunda minha íris. Em compensação, a sede torna-se tão forte que ficar próximo de humanos é extremamente perigoso nessas horas.

_Décimo primeiro mês:_

O castelo está praticamente vazio. A maioria dos vampiros se retirou para uma missão. Algo como manter a justiça, talvez venham a matar alguém que infringiu as regras pondo nosso segredo em risco.

Ficar sozinha não é ruim, mas ser deixada para trás me dá a sensação de que ainda não sou boa o suficiente para trabalhar com os outros. Sinto-me excluída ao pensar assim, porém lembro que falta pouco para eu deixar de ser uma recém-criada.

_Um ano:_

Quando mais o tempo passa, menos nós vampiros nos damos conta de que ele existe. Os meses não pareciam mais importar tanto agora, a eternidade era real para mim, não havia porque preocupar-se com as horas, os dias ou os meses. Notei tudo isso ao completar um ano como imortal, porque raramente parei para pensar nos meses que se seguiram, deixando-me cada vez mais próxima do segundo ano.

A força sobrenatural que eu possuía antes foi me deixando aos poucos, mas eu ainda era mais forte do que o maior dos homens. Ainda podia aniquilá-los com uma só mão, podia quebrar paredes e derrubar centenas de árvores. O mesmo acontecera com minha velocidade e isso fez com que Demetri e Felix gozassem de minha cara quando mal os alcançava numa corrida. A partir daí, eu só podia usar minha mente para influenciar outros vampiros.

Ao contrário do que muitos pensam os vampiros também ficam entediados e, como uma parte de mim começou a se rebelar com o fato de ser tratada como qualquer um em Volterra, bastava plantar uma pequena semente de liberdade que uma montanha de dúvidas surgiria.

Foi aí que ele voltou.

Em meados de meu terceiro ano de vida estava eu a caminhar em passos quase humanos quando senti o cheiro desconhecido de outro vampiro por perto. Agachei em defesa e rugi vorazmente enquanto ele se aproximava e saía de trás das árvores. Era um homem quase tão baixo quanto eu, com cabelos curtos e negros. Ele era muito magro, como alguém subnutrido em vida e me peguei pensando que seria fácil acabar com sua figura quebradiça. Entretanto, eu nunca havia matado outro imortal, sabia apenas que devia desmembrá-lo e tacar-lhe no fogo. Mas não possuía fósforos naquele momento.

- Não creio que tenhas me esquecido desse jeito. Tente lembrar-se de mim, eu sei que consegue com algum esforço.

O vampiro falou com uma voz arrastada que tinha um leve sotaque como o de alguém que fala rápido demais. Pude perceber que seus dentes e seus olhos vermelhos eram amendoados. Memórias nubladas invadiam minha mente. Uma clareira, uma mulher com o pescoço destroçado e o monstro belamente terrível à minha frente.

- Isso tudo é sua culpa. – eu lhe disse enquanto pulava em sua direção fazendo-o se desviar depressa.

- Vamos conversar talvez você possa me entender se me deixar falar durante alguns segundos... – ele continuava tentando me parar, mas a fúria vermelha que enchia meus olhos não permitia que eu me concentrasse.

Eu queria destruir seu corpo, membro por membro. Algo dentro de mim me falava que eu estava esquecendo-me de algo importante em meu passado e o vampiro que escapava agora de mim era o culpado disso e de eu ter perdido minha vida. Segui-o por inúmeros troncos de árvores, encontrando-o no topo de uma, mas quando fui o atacar ele rapidamente empurrou-me, o que me fez perder o equilíbrio. Tentei levantar do buraco que meu corpo fizera no chão, mas ele me pressionou com os pés para a terra. Por que justo agora eu tinha que ser tão fraca?

- Escute, você era uma simples humana e eu estava com sede. Vai me dizer que você já não matou centenas deles? Então se acalme para que nós possamos conversar do jeito correto.

Ele estava tentando ser civilizado mostrando que eu era a descontrolada. Senti meu orgulho se rasgando e, mesmo assim, decidi ceder ao seu aperto. Ele me largou e foi sentar a alguns metros enquanto eu retirava a terra de meu vestido que antes dessa luta era tão belo.

- Meu nome é Bernard, como devo chamar a senhorita? – ele disse educadamente apontando o chão para que eu o acompanhasse, preferi ficar de pé.

- Penélope. – era a primeira vez que eu tinha a chance de me apresentar a alguém e aquilo parecia me deixar feliz.

- Ótimo, Penélope. Agora que fomos devidamente apresentados podemos conversar melhor. – ele disse abrindo o seu sorriso de dentes finos e senti algo me avisando para não acredita nele.

Mas essa sensação durou menos de um segundo e acabei me envolvendo em nossas conversas. Como os Volturis não costumavam dialogar comigo sobre suas vidas me senti quase especial com as perguntas que Bernard fazia sobre mim, mesmo que eu não conseguisse lembrar sobre quase nada de minha vida humana para lhe responder adequadamente.

Bernard havia sido transformado há quase sete anos e não se lembrava de como isso ocorreu. Ele apenas acordou um dia com a queimação insuportável durante a transformação e percebeu que não estava mais dormindo em seu alojamento na faculdade.

- Provavelmente devo ter bebido demais na noite anterior. Lembro-me de que eu costumava fazer isso com meus amigos.

Foi o que ele me contou sobre o fim de sua vida humana. Eu tinha inveja mesmo nessas horas, queria me lembrar de quem eu era e pensei que Bernard pudesse me ajudar com sua presença já que ele era uma das poucas lembranças que eu tinha. Ele me convenceu durante um bom tempo a não voltar para o castelo, talvez fosse melhor assim, Aro não sabendo com quem eu andava. Quando já estávamos boas horas juntos ele me lembrou de algo.

- Como pude esquecer? Foi com isso que consegui seguir melhor seu rastro, talvez a ajude a lembrar de algo. – ele disse e depositou um objeto afiado em minhas mãos.

Era uma faca antiga e um pouco oxidada. Lembranças foram aparecendo lentamente. A cinta por debaixo da saia onde eu escondia o objeto, o vento passando por meus cabelos, minhas pernas presas a uma cela, um cavalo.

- Obrigada. – eu lhe agradeci com a voz fraca após lembrar vagamente de minhas cavalgadas por uma floresta – Ajudou-me um pouco.

Ficamos uma semana juntos, apenas conversando, caçando e falando mal dos Volturi e de seu modo de viver. Acho que eu adiava meu retorno ao castelo por causa do que ouviria de Aro ao ver essas lembranças. Porém, mesmo que Bernard me fizesse rir mais do que nesses últimos três anos; ainda havia algo que se escondia num pequeno brilho em seus olhos. No início da segunda semana que ele estava aqui, começou a me contar sobre o que conheceu no mundo além das terras de Volterra enquanto tentava me encontrar.

- É tudo muito maior do que você imagina. – ele falava com seu sotaque estranho – Tantos lugares para ver, gostos diferentes para experimentar...

Eu conseguia criar algumas imagens dessas coisas em minha cabeça. Ser livre para poder viajar por todos os cantos, um nômade como Bernard, deve ser incrível. Mas eu não podia, não queria, não era certo, e as dúvidas continuavam.

- Você sabe que tem escolha, não sabe? – ele disse certo dia enquanto escalávamos uma árvore – Se você quiser pode conhecer tudo isso.

- Eu não sei.

Desviei meus olhos perdida em pensamentos. Volterra era tudo que eu conhecia; tudo o que eu lembrava estava aqui. Já havia me acostumado com a rotina e os outros vampiros. Se eu sabia que devia calar-me e voltar ao castelo em segurança, por que uma parte mim ainda queria ir embora? Por que eu me sinto tão incompleta, como se soubesse que havia algo me esperando em algum lugar bem longe? Eu não queria parar para pensar. Bernard estava me assustando com a história de ir embora e tornei-me mais alerta às suas insinuações.

Minha consciência teimava fortemente em me levar de volta para o castelo e parecia crescer cada vez mais essa vontade. Como uma força que me levava de volta a Aro.

No décimo terceiro dia, sentamos no chão de uma mata fechada após caçarmos alguns humanos. Havia um brilho novo nos olhos assustadoramente vermelhos de Bernard e isso me trouxe novas lembranças. Eu podia ver além de nubladas imagens o seu rosto feroz no dia em que nos encontramos durante minha vida humana e lembrei que podia mexer em sua mente desde então. Aproveitando que agora ele parecia distraído ao olhar as estrelas, forcei minha mente a puxar ondas do seu ser e tentar sentir algo. Reconheci ansiedade que virou tensão quando ele percebeu algo intruso em sua cabeça. Mesmo de olhos fechados eu podia prever o que ele estava fazendo e senti-o virar lentamente o rosto em minha direção.

- O que tentas fazer?

Levei um susto ao ouvir o eco em ondas até mim, eles não costumavam falar quando eu fazia isso e abri os olhos ao me desconcentrar e sentir as cordas voltarem ao seu lugar de origem.

- Estava tentando ver sua mente, como fiz há alguns anos.

Ele hesitou dois segundos e veio até mim para sentarmos mais próximos.

- Você não acha incrível que tenhamos uma ligação mesmo antes de virarmos iguais? – ele disse abrindo seu sorriso afiado.

- Não acho que temos uma ligação, provavelmente sua mente é fraca demais para me bloquear.

Ele pareceu incomodado com o que eu falei, mas a determinação ainda pairava em sua expressão.

- Penélope, você sabe que seria diferente, que eu a trataria diferente.

Ele passou a mão por meu queixo fazendo com que meu rosto se erguesse a ele. Desvencilhei-me bufando baixo e pude jurar que a rejeição passou brevemente por seu rosto de marfim.

- Como... Do que falas? – eu lhe perguntei confusa.

- Se tu viesses comigo não haveria regras ou amarras, podemos conhecer o mundo inteiro juntos.

Seus olhos brilhavam ainda mais agora e foi impossível conter as ondas do meu poder que se prolongaram até ele. A possessão e reações desconhecidas até agora por mim vieram como choques elétricos. Novamente ele tocou meu queixo e depositou um leve beijo em minha testa. Meus olhos se arregalaram e senti meu corpo retesar em defesa.

- Você quer ir embora comigo? – ele perguntou com a voz suave, sedutora era a palavra certa para isso.

Todos os meus sentidos me avisaram do perigo e fiquei agachada a seis metros de sua distância num salto.

- Não! – soltei após um rugido e corri em direção ao castelo.

Como eu não percebi antes que ele voltara por minha causa? Para me levar com ele. Eu clamava por Aro em minha mente, vendo a segurança do castelo há poucos metros agora. Entrei pelos corredores até a sala circular numa corrida desenfreada. Mal dei bola para Corin e Heidi que pensaram em me parar. Ninguém me via há semanas e estranharam meu comportamento assustado, a maioria nunca havia me visto assombrada daquele jeito.

Segui o rastro de Aro pedindo para que ele não estivesse trancado nas torres com Sulpicia, sua esposa. Tive sorte ao encontrá-lo na ala oeste com uma cara não muito feliz a me ver.

- Aonde você andava? Estava quase mandando Felix atrás de... – então ele parou ao ver minha expressão sombria e tocou a mão que eu lhe estendi.

Após absorver todos os pensamentos que tive durante esses trezes dias ele tocou meu ombro de um jeito protetor e não me largou até encontrar pelos guardas. Deixaram-me sozinha com meus pensamentos alguns segundos e logo Aro voltou com seu sorriso simpático para mim.

- Não se preocupe, ele não voltará a incomodar. Agora, por que você não troca essa roupa?

Isso foi o suficiente para me prender à angústia de minha culpa. Eu sabia o que significava, eu nunca mais veria Bernardi. Mesmo que sua lembrança me assombrasse e me fazia culpá-lo pela semi-vida que levava, eu quase conseguia ouvir os berros aterrorizantes que ele soltaria quando fosse destruído e queimado, membro por membro. Porém, havia um novo medo dentro de mim depois de minha volta ao "lar", algo que eu não havia percebido antes, mas que sempre estivera presente.

A possessão que Aro também tinha por mim, o mesmo que eu havia visto nos olhos animados de Bernard existia no vermelho leitoso do mestre Volturi. Contendo os arrepios de medo que passavam por meu corpo morto, eu comecei a bloquear Aro de minha mente. Eu queria liberdade, eu podia viver de outro jeito e era isso que eu faria.

De início, todos os outros vampiros notaram meu afastamento. Felix e Demetri tentavam provocar-me para obterem alguma reação de minha parte. Jane parecia imensamente feliz quando voltou a tornar-se o centro das atenções, mesmo que o meu retorno a deixasse irritada. Caius estava desconfiado e podia notar o olhar discreto que dirigia a mim antes de conversar silenciosamente com Aro.

Após algum tempo, percebi que a maior parte da guarda já não se preocupava mais comigo. Eu me tornara apenas um adereço das paredes do castelo e até Heidi não mostrava mais interesse em mim. Imaginei que suas reações de rejeição a minha pessoa significassem que eu não era mais tão querida por Aro e até cheguei a acreditar nisso. Tolamente pensando que enganara Aro e Caius e que meu plano estivesse dando certo demorei a notar que já se passava o quinto mês que tentava ir embora inutilmente e achei melhor checar o que ainda me impedia.

Concentrando-me senti ondas vindas de Chelsea do outro lado do cômodo em que me encontrava e quis me socar por tamanha burrice. É claro que eu conhecia os poderes de todos ali presentes melhor do que pensavam, eu podia sentir suas mentes enquanto planejavam suas utilidades. Chelsea, tendo o poder de aumentar ou diminuir o laço entre as pessoas, não permitia que minha vontade me levasse para longe dali. Levou alguns dias até que descobri como bloqueá-la quase totalmente de minhas vontades e convicções.

Eu estava tão ligada a eles que nem percebera quando minha mente se infiltrava nas suas tornando-as interdependentes. E mesmo com o esforço para me livrar das amarras de Chelsea eu sabia que não seria o suficiente no momento em que Aro tocasse minha pele e descobrisse meus planos.

Então, o momento propício havia chegado. Quase todos os membros da guarda estavam ocupados em uma missão ou caçando humanos para o jantar. Na sala circular sem velas restavam eu, Marcus, Santiago e outros que nunca me dera o trabalho de conhecer. Aro e Caius estavam em companhia de suas esposas em suas torres bem protegidas. Pensei naquela situação por uns instantes e meus olhos encontraram a figura entediada de Marcus sentado há algumas cadeiras de distância. A pergunta viera a mim só agora. Por que apenas Marcus não tinha uma esposa? Voltei a forçar minhas cordas imaginárias até a mente do ancião e senti a sua dor ao mesmo tempo em que ele me lançava um olhar de súplica. Ele queria que eu parasse de interferir na sua tristeza e a resposta me veio em mais um pouco de dor. Marcus havia perdido a sua esposa, e eu não gostaria de ouvir a sua trágica história.

Eu nunca pensei que fosse dirigir a palavra a ele algum dia, mas de repente, aquilo se tornou essencial. Era como se ambos soubéssemos o que estava pra acontecer, porque parecia extremamente premeditado.

- O senhor acha que devo me retirar agora? – eu perguntei ainda sentada observando seu rosto milenar.

- Sim, precisará correr muito. – Marcus disse em sua voz despreocupada.

Foi nesse momento que eu disparei para fora do castelo deixando todos com suas expressões questionadoras para trás. Após poucos segundos na mata ao redor da cidade de Volterra eu já podia ouvir os outros me seguindo há algumas árvores de distância. Continuei correndo da forma natural que qualquer outro vampiro correria enquanto tentava entender o que meus perseguidores planejavam. Eles não pareciam estar querendo me cercar, apenas me acompanhavam.

Apurei meus sentidos e logo percebi que de nada adiantaria. Aro já estava à minha frente esperando. Seu rosto estava sem nenhuma expressão e a centelha de esperança que eu tinha de ir embora não se apagou em nenhum dos dois passos que dei até chegar ao seu lado.

Houve um momento de interno silêncio enquanto nossos olhos cor de sangue se encaravam. Não havia nenhum ser por perto, vampiro, humano ou animal. Caso Aro, meu criador, iria me punir por lhe desobedecer ou tentar ir embora, eu não me importava mais. Entretanto, havia algo mais naqueles segundos de tensão e um infinito de possibilidades se abriu em minha mente.

- Quando você atravessar os próximos duzentos metros, Nell, deixará de ser uma de nós.

Como em resposta a sua indagação eu retirei suavemente o manto cinza escuro que cobria minha roupa. Eu não senti medo em nenhuma de minhas células mortas, não havia o que perder ali além de minha própria vida e esta já se acabara há muito tempo.

Um sorriso presunçoso surgiu nos lábios do vampiro e senti que deveria ir embora de uma vez. Porém, dado o primeiro passo, a mão forte dele me segurou pelo pulso. Ele agiu tão rápido que só pude sentir a dor dilacerante queimando minha mão direita enquanto os dentes do meu criador perfuravam minha pele de mármore e eu rugia mesmo sabendo que ninguém viria para me defender. Não parei para contar quantas vezes seus dentes cravaram minha pele. Eu já não conseguia movê-la, sabia que ela estava ali porque a dor não parava.

Quando Aro terminou, eu ainda tremia um pouco. Ele me olhou com as expressões meio divididas. Metade feliz e metade hesitante, eu sabia que ele não queria me deixar. Porém, nada mais me prendia ali.

Levantei a mão até o meu rosto e observei o estrago feito. Pelo menos dez mordidas eram visíveis em minha pele. Meu dedo indicador ameaçou se romper, mas pó veneno o prendeu novamente. Compreendi que aquela marca nas costas de minha mão nunca mais me deixaria; uma lembrança de Aro que me seguiria pela eternidade.

- Adeus. Espero encontrá-la algum dia. – ele disse e sumiu entre as árvores com os guardas Volturi.

E então, eu comecei a correr.

**N/A: Eu precisei dividir esse capítulo em dois senão ficaria muito cansativo de ler :/**

**Dedico a Letícia por estar me incentivando com a fic :D**

**E obrigada a emy nik por ter sido a primeira a comentar \o/**

_**Bjusmetweetem**_

_**Malu_vpc**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Jaspe - parte II**

Não fazia idéia de para onde iria, só queria me distanciar o mais rápido possível de Volterra. Durante dois dias inteiros eu não parei. No terceiro, entrei numa cidade tentando me localizar. As pessoas dali não falavam italiano ou inglês e não consegui descobrir em que parte do mundo eu estava, mas não desistiria. Persisti nessa corrida perdida durante vinte e três dias. Nos dias, me escondia num lugar seguro. Havia muito sol e imaginei se estaríamos no verão. Á noite eu podia sair caminhando pelas cidades abandonadas e observar os poucos corajosos que se aventuravam na imensidão escura. De tempo em tempo, encontrava algum humano para satisfazer minha sede.

Minha roupa já estava muito rasgada e meu cabelo desfeito, mas não me importava. Iria viver do jeito que o destino me mostrasse a partir de agora.

Comecei a sentir cheiro de maresia a quilômetros antes de encontrar o mar. A praia estava vazia e minha primeira visão do horizonte infinito foi perfeita. A sensação de meus pés tocando a areia e o barulho das ondas era relaxante. Pensei em mergulhar e retirei o pouco do vestido caro que restava. As mordidas em minha mão direita ainda coçavam um pouco, mas eu não me importava. Entrei no mar percebendo que nadar era tão natural quanto caminhar. E, como não nos é necessário respirar, eu poderia ficar o tempo que quisesse embaixo da água.

Lembrei-me das palavras de Aro em uma conversa que tivemos sobre a Europa. Ele disse que o que a separava da América, o continente onde eu vivi durante minha vida humana, era um extremo oceano. Olhei para a linha do horizonte pensando quanto tempo um vampiro demoraria a encontrar terra novamente. Seria eu capaz de atravessar toda essa água e voltar para o meu país? Não havia nada a perder, iria arriscar. O máximo que poderia acontecer era ficar algumas semanas sem beber sangue, ou talvez meses. Minha garganta ardeu em resposta e não me importei; a possibilidade de encontrar pessoas que falem a mesma língua me animou.

Não parece ser tão difícil assim. Nado o mais fundo possível observando que os seres daqui debaixo fogem sempre que me aproximo. Em alguns locais a luz não consegue mais chegar e tudo vira escuridão. Subo de volta à superfície e respiro depois de vários minutos. Olho em volta e não há terra nenhuma, só eu e a imensidão azul. Nessa hora eu devia ter medo, porém uma fraca esperança me dizia para que continuasse.

Depois de algum tempo, quando respiro fortemente, posso sentir cheiro de terra molhada e plantas que não conheço. Poucos segundos nadando e encontro uma ilha. Atravesso-a e percebo que existem várias desta por aqui. Sento alguns minutos e aprecio a paisagem, sentindo certa paz em estar tão longe de toda a civilização. O sol parece estar baixando e decido que vou voltar para a água.

Repito a rotina de antes, mergulhar até o fundo e quando alcançar a escuridão voltar à superfície. Levou menos tempo do que eu pensava. Com a ajuda de uma corrente que me empurrou para o norte, vejo terras grandes ao cair da noite.

Piso nas areias da praia já me sentindo em segurança. Estou vestida com a leve roupa de baixo ainda, toda ensopada. Sinto algo em meu pescoço e noto que ainda uso o colar de pérolas negras. Resolvo ficar com ele, Heidi havia me dado e poderia se sentir ofendida caso o abandonasse nesse local desconhecido.

Ainda não sentia muita sede, mas precisava encontrar outra roupa se fosse me infiltrar entre os humanos. Corri pela floresta buscando o cheiro do sangue deles até encontrar uma cidade pequena. Iriam duvidar de algo estranho quando vissem o corpo de minha vítima já que havia poucas pessoas, por isso, achei melhor enterrá-lo quando eu terminasse o serviço.

Uma fogueira havia sido acessa do lado de fora de uma casa e cerca de dez mortais riam e bebiam em volta desta. A pequena parcela de humanidade que restava em mim os invejou, eu queria ser feliz e tola como eles. Só os tolos sabem aproveitar bem a vida porque não tem consciência de todos os perigos que os cercam.

Aguardei até que uma das jovens ficou sozinha limpando os restos do chão. Um homem ainda estava entrando pela porta, mas eu precisava ser rápida. Em um segundo corri até a fêmea e, tampando sua boca para que não gritasse, a levei para a escuridão da floresta. Ela balançava seu corpo tentando se desvencilhar de mim, mal sabia que sua força era inútil comparada à minha. Ao me distrair, sua mente se uniu às minhas cordas imaginárias e pude sentir todo o pavor que vinha dela. Eu sabia muito bem o que ela pensava, não podia ler seus pensamentos, mas suas reações me diziam: "Largue-me... O que fiz de errado para você?"

Cansei de ouvir sua agonia e quebrei seu pescoço facilmente. As cordas de meu poder voltaram a mim enquanto eu ouvia os últimos toques de seu coração. O sangue escorreu de sua boca e perdi meu controle, mordendo sua pele macia e sugando todo seu líquido suculento. Retirei sua roupa e a vesti. Ficou um pouco comprida, mas serviria durante algum tempo. Agachei-me em direção ao corpo morto da humana para enterrá-la e acabei hesitando ao cravar meus olhos em sua figura.

Seu corpo nu desfalecido em uma posição estranha, seu último olhar aterrorizado e sua boca escancarada me fizeram parar. Imagens suas de quando ela ria com os amigos há poucos minutos me invadiram. Eu havia acabado com uma vida inocente. Olhei para minhas mãos ainda um pouco sujas de seu sangue; sou um monstro. Um dia, eu fora igual a essa jovem que aparentava seus vinte anos de idade e alguém havia me retirado de meu mundo. E agora, eu fazia a mesma coisa com aquela humana. Não queria me mover, não queria pensar, não queria viver. Sou uma aberração da natureza e não deveria existir.

Como último ato de respeito à jovem que matei eu era obrigada a devolver seu corpo à sua família. Porém, a essa hora eles já deveriam estar atrás dela, não havia mais o que fazer. Corri para longe tentando me esconder de tudo e de todos. Minha própria morte começara a me enlouquecer.

Eu não queria me alimentar mais dos humanos, eu não iria matá-los. Depois de alguns dias foi ficando difícil pensar desse jeito. A sede era muito forte, eu não tinha escolha...

Espere um pouco, existem humanos ruins. Estes não precisam ser poupados. Talvez se eu os encontrar possa-me alimentar somente deles. Resolvi que iria ao lugar mais óbvio onde poderia encontrá-los.

Cheguei até a delegacia de uma cidade no meio da madrugada. Podia sentir o cheiro de seus sangues misturado ao fedor das celas. Havia cinco presos e um policial dormindo. A maioria roncava alto e um deles resmungava algo incompreensível. Procurei o que tivesse a mente mais doentia e cruel entre eles.

Ainda do lado de fora, observei o meu escolhido pela janela de grades. Possuía uma barriga avantajada e roncava com a boca aberta, os braços por cima da cabeça de um jeito desleixado. Arranquei as grades de ferro e, fazendo o menor barulho possível, entrei no local sujo andando até a vítima. Colei minha mão esquerda em sua boca e ele abriu os olhos ao sentir meu toque frio.

- Fique bem quietinha e eu tiro você daqui. – eu menti de forma sedutora.

O homem mexeu a cabeça tremendo de medo. Fui até a parede e lancei meu corpo de mármore em direção a esta, abrindo-se um enorme buraco. Minha vítima se levantou olhando admirado para o estrago. Ele parecia quase feliz. Eu não fui tão sincera assim com ele. Disse apenas que o tiraria dali, mas não lhe contei que ele morreria assim que saísse.

Parecia ser um pouco melhor matar assassinos que estavam presos. Eu estava retribuindo tudo de ruim que eles haviam feito. Decidi voltar uma semana depois para ver se havia carne nova. Entretanto, o que encontrei me chocou e mudou totalmente meu jeito de ver as coisas.

O som do choro da mulher podia ser ouvido antes mesmo de entrar na cadeia. Adentrei o local tentando não ser vista pelo policial que consolava uma senhora de vestes simples, ela parecia muito pobre. O que poderia ter acontecido para ela estar tão triste? Aproximei-me dos dois humanos com os olhos cravados na mulher. Ela estava sofrendo tanto. O policial se assustou comigo e, ao invés de vir até mim, como ele faria com qualquer humano na minha situação, ele se afastou.

Devia ter visto meus olhos vermelhos perturbadores.

- O que está fazendo aqui, menina? Estás perdida? – ele me perguntou temeroso.

Alguém que falava a minha língua finalmente. Eu queria lhe perguntar onde estávamos, porém a mulher em prantos ainda chamava a minha atenção.

- Por que ela chora? – eu lhe perguntei mantendo distância para não assustá-los.

- Houve... Houve um... Um... – usando minha persuasão sobrenatural eu o fiz falar de uma vez – Aconteceu um terrível assassinato semana passada. Mataram o marido dessa mulher que estava preso neste local...

Tampei meus ouvidos com as mãos, eu não queria mais ouvir nada daquilo. Eu sabia os detalhes porque fora eu quem matara aquele homem. O policial tentava me perguntar algo, mas saí correndo para o mais longe que consegui. O homem de mente doentia que eu havia matado tinha uma família que o amava.

Não adiantava o quanto melhor eu tentava tornar a situação, os fatos sempre se viravam contra meus crimes. A dor era tão grande dentro de mim que às vezes eu pensava que poderia chorar. Não havia lágrimas em meu corpo morto, mas eu sentia algo entalado em minha garganta. Incrível como algumas partes de minha humanidade começavam a vir à tona.

Vamos aos fatos: eu sou uma aberração da natureza, vou matar inocentes não importando o quanto essas pessoas sejam cruéis e eu tenho imortalidade.

Será mesmo que meu corpo é imortal? Algum vampiro já foi tão louco para testar os limites de nossas forças? Bom, tanto faz, serei então a primeira.

Comecei pelas montanhas, buscando entre elas a mais alta de todas. Eu conseguia ver quilômetros de florestas lá de cima e as nuvens ainda estavam longe demais. Por mais insensato que pareça, não sinto medo ao olhar os mil metros do abismo abaixo de meus pés descalços.

Dei um passo em direção ao nada e senti a queda. Em poucos segundos eu cheguei ao chão, agachando automaticamente como se eu fosse feita para pular distâncias tão grandes. O impacto fora tão pequeno que nem me desequilibrei. Em um acesso de raiva pela tentativa inútil, me joguei em direção a uma árvore. As raízes rangeram em protesto e o gigante verde foi ao chão. Voltei meu olhar para a montanha rochosa atrás de mim. Andei até ela e empurrei minhas mãos na pedra. Era como amassar uma massa de pão. Retirei-as e pude ver o contorno delas no local.

Novas idéias iam sendo formadas em minha mente. Como vou me destruir? O único jeito que eu conhecia era desmembrar e queimar, isso estava fora de cogitação, não havia coragem o suficiente para arrancar partes de meu corpo com os próprios dentes.

Recuei alguns metros e me joguei com força em direção à pedra. Ela tremeu e ouvi um barulho de cascalhos distantes. Fiz isso repetidamente; na quinta vez abri um buraco na montanha. Possuía três metros de largura e pouco mais que a minha altura, era um ótimo lugar para me esconder do mundo.

Eu conseguiria me matar de sede? Talvez se eu ficasse nesse buraco por tempo indeterminado meu corpo se destruísse de algum jeito. Tudo acaba um dia não é mesmo? Então uma memória veio a mim, eu ainda queria testar uma última coisa antes de me recolher dentro da montanha.

Havia uma cidadezinha ali perto e caminhei até lá. Passei correndo pelos olhares insensíveis dos humanos até chegar à porta do meu objetivo: a igreja. Era pequena, mas se era a casa de Deus iria funcionar. Eu me lembrava agora das histórias sobre vampiros que conheci durante minha vida humana. Com passos medidos entrei descalça e maltrapilha no lugar sagrado. Não havia ninguém rezando nos bancos, seria melhor assim. Caminhei pelo piso liso observando a imagem de Cristo. Eu queria que os anjos me olhassem de volta e me mandassem ao inferno, mas nada aconteceu. Parei no meio da igreja, o altar bem ali na minha frente e nada acontecia. Se existia um Deus que me puniria porque ele não fizera nada ainda?

- Se o Senhor todo poderoso, criador do céu e da terra está aqui destrua essa pecadora.

Eu estava me rendendo e as imagens continuavam serenas. Estava pronta para continuar a falar quando um senhor de óculos e vestido com roupas simples saiu de uma porta atrás do altar. Ele parecia chocado com minha presença.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? A senhorita precisa... – ele falou enquanto se aproximava e a me ver mais de perto arregalou os olhos – Por Deus, o que é você?

- Sou um demônio pedindo redenção, o senhor é capaz de me matar padre?

Ele cambaleou até achar um dos bancos para se segurar. Seu olhar estava aterrorizado com minha figura, principalmente meus olhos. O padre se ajoelhou e começou a rogar pragas em mim com as mãos tremendo. Eu conseguia ouvir ele me chamar de demônio, criatura das trevas e vários nomes nem um pouco amigáveis. Tudo continuava igual para mim e constatei a realidade, não estava escondida ali a minha forma de morrer.

- O Deus que existe em você não é forte para destruir o Deus que existe em minha forma irreal. – eu lhe disse.

Deixei o padre ainda ajoelhado rezando para trás e voltei à minha montanha. Desistir de tentar viver parecia a única coisa que me restava. Escondi-me no buraco que havia feito, enchendo a abertura de rochas para que nenhuma luz entrasse no local. Seríamos só eu e minha consciência.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Vampiros não dormem, como eu já havia percebido, não precisamos de muita coisa. Respirar, dormir, comer, se exercitar; nada disso é necessário. Porém, enroscando-me ao meu corpo na escuridão descobri que posso chegar a um estado de vazio tão grande em minha mente que quase posso relaxar. O tempo passava e eu não sentia, parei junto com meu corpo. Se um humano me visse, acharia que eu estava morta. Pele fria, olheiras, sem batidas de coração e sem respiração alguma.

Quando meu corpo pareceu tão fraco que pensei que poderia estar chegando perto da escuridão eterna ouvi barulho do lado de fora. Pedras estavam rolando, alguém tentava abrir o local onde eu estava e não me importava com isso. Na verdade, queria que me deixassem em paz, mas não tinha forças para expulsar o invasor. Respirei profundamente para tentar sentir o que estava por ali. Para minha surpresa, o cheiro era de um vampiro. A claridade penetrou no ambiente e abri os olhos depois de muito tempo no escuro.

No princípio achei que não havia nada além do sol, mas depois consegui distinguir suas formas perfeitas e seu cabelo loiro. Era um anjo que viria finalmente me salvar?

**N/A: capítulo 2 fechado agora :) Tenho que dizer que a parte da igreja foi difícil de escrever porque cresci numa família católica, mas espero ter feito da melhor maneira possível e acabou sendo uma das minhas cenas preferidas *o***

**Agora vamos começar a parte onde ela mora com o Carlisle e muda um pouco sua visão do mundo vampiro :)**

**Dedico esse capítulo a Eve e Fla que foram as primeiras a ler a agenda onde a fic está guardada :X**

**_Bjusmetweetem_**

**_Malu_VPC_**


	5. Chapter 4

"_Há um tempo em que é preciso abandonar as roupas usadas, que já tem a forma do nosso corpo, e esquecer os nossos caminhos, que nos levam sempre aos mesmos lugares. É o tempo da travessia: e, se não ousarmos fazê-la, teremos ficado, para sempre, à margem de nós mesmos."_

_Fernando Pessoa_

**Ouro**

**1828 – Vermont**

_Parte I – Carlisle_

Enquanto ele retirava mais algumas pedras da entrada eu o observava. Seus cabelos eram tão claros que minha visão chegava a tremer. Ele aparentava ter vinte e poucos anos. Seu rosto brilhava como mil diamantes com o sol que vinha de fora e me olhou preocupado com seus olhos dourados. Eu nunca havia visto nenhum vampiro que tivesse olhos desse tom e voltei a me perguntar se ele pertencia a alguma espécie de imortal diferente da minha.

O anjo loiro me segurou em seus braços e não pude reclamar, estava admirando o ouro líquido em seu olhar e meu corpo estava cansado demais para protestar. Ele me carregou por poucos minutos e nos aproximamos de uma casa. Um vampiro morando sozinho numa _casa_? Isso é completamente estranho para mim. O desconhecido me colocou deitada no sofá confortável de uma sala, ele não precisava fazer isso já que qualquer lugar é macio o suficiente para mim.

- Perdoe a minha indelicadeza, - ele falou com sua voz serena- meu nome é Carlisle Cullen.

Imaginei que eu deveria me apresentar também e lhe disse que meu nome era Penélope. Não sabia se usar meu sobrenome humano seria o ideal, eu não tinha lembranças da família Murray de qualquer jeito.

- Você deve estar com muita sede, aguarde um pouco que eu voltarei. – disse ao notar meus olhos escuros e desapareceu pela porta.

Na parede à minha frente havia uma estante com vários livros grossos e arrumados. O ambiente parecia um pouco desconexo, como se precisasse de móveis mais arrumados. Por que estou pensando nisso se sequer me lembro de como deve ser uma casa comum? Talvez seja porque na Itália os cômodos eram decorados ricamente e eu havia me desacostumado.

Antes que eu pudesse explorar melhor a casa, Carlisle voltou e se ajoelhou ao meu lado com um copo estranho na mão.

- Eu sei que provavelmente você não está acostumada com esse tipo de sangue, mas é o melhor que consegui por agora.

Franzi a testa tentando entender porque esse vampiro de olhos dourados estava me tratando tão bem. Entretanto, não pensei muito quando respirei e senti o cheiro do líquido que havia no copo. Retirei-o de sua mão e tomei até o último gole. Não fora suficiente e quebrei o objeto para conseguir lamber as gotas que teimavam em não cair. Parei instantaneamente ao lembrar que não estava sozinha. O estranho que se nominara Carlisle segurava uma trouxe de roupas na outra mão e comparei o que eu usava com as vestes. Poucos retalhos ainda cobriam meu corpo sujo de terra e sangue seco e o vampiro loiro estava impecavelmente arrumado e limpo. Ele me fez lembrar os Volturi e imaginei que eles poderiam ter algo em comum. Civilidade talvez?

- Eu tenho um banheiro aqui em minha casa. Pode não ser luxuoso, mas irá servir para você se limpar. – ele disse me entregando a roupa – Infelizmente, não lhe trouxe sapatos por não saber qual tamanho caberia em seus pés.

- Não há problema, eu gosto de andar descalça. Muito obrigada... Pela roupa e pelo sangue. – agradeci me levantando.

Carlisle me guiou até uma porta à direita e deixou-me sozinha no cômodo para ter privacidade. Era muito menor do que os luxuosos quartos de banho que havia em Volterra, mas depois de passar tanto tempo me escondendo no meio do mato a pequena casa do vampiro de olhos dourados parecia o lugar mais aconchegante do mundo. Não sei o que o motivou a me ajudar e não me sinto com coragem para recusar seu abrigo.

Retirei os trapos que me cobriam jogando-os no chão enquanto a banheira enchia. Era bom se sentir um pouco mais humana depois de me lavar e colocar roupas limpas. Assim como o que eu usava antes, este vestido ficou grande em mim. Rasguei um pedaço das mangas, porém o tecido ainda ficava solto demais. Havia um espelho pequeno em cima da pia e fui até lá para me pentear com uma escova que encontrei. Os nós estavam tão firmes quanto costumavam ser nos primeiros meses que tive como vampira. Escovei mecha por mecha com muita calma e cuidado para não estragar os objetos de Carlisle. Minha aparência não ficou tão radiante como era na época em que Heidi me arrumava, mas estava mais apresentável. Coloquei de volta o colar de pérolas negras observando meu rosto no reflexo do espelho. Meus olhos estavam vermelhos de um tom muito escuro, não eram nem de longe o reluzente líquido dourado dos olhos do dono dessa casa.

Eu queria saber como ele conseguia ter olhos assim, queria ser como ele. A humanidade em seus gestos era gritante e, naquele momento, jurei para mim mesma que seria tão humana quanto Carlisle.

Ouvi uma batida fraca na porta e a voz suave do imortal me perguntou se eu estava pronta para caçar. Eu não podia responder a ele que estava parando de me alimentar, faria o que ele pedisse para não ser mal educada. Encontrei novamente o vampiro loiro e fomos em direção a uma floresta densa, onde ele me levaria para caçarmos? Humanos não costumam se aventurar pela mata.

De repente, paramos de correr e Carlisle se virou para falar comigo. Eu sabia que iríamos conversar e fiquei um pouco sem jeito, ainda não me acostumara com seu olhar compreensivo.

- Eu não caço seres humanos e não estou pedindo para você fazer o mesmo. Estou apenas lhe mostrando um novo jeito de viver. O sangue que você bebeu há alguns minutos era de um cervo, não tão ruim o gosto, não é mesmo?

Fiquei em choque com o que ele falou, mas suas palavras saíram tão sinceras que não pude duvidar delas. Minha garganta ardia dolorosamente e, se o sangue que eu tomara naquele copo fora meramente satisfatório, penso que posso viver desse jeito também. Se isso significasse que eu não mataria mais inocentes eu aceitaria essa nova vida sem pestanejar.

- Seus olhos são diferentes dos que encontrei em outros vampiros, é devido a sua alimentação estranha? – eu lhe perguntei.

- Sim, qualquer vampiro que se alimentar de sangue animal sem fraquejar ao líquido humano possui essa cor nos olhos.

- Então, se eu me adaptar a essa vida, posso ser igual a você? – uma ponta de esperança se acendeu em mim.

- Isso quer dizer que você quer se juntar a mim nessa nova alternativa?

Por que ele parecia tão surpreso com minha escolha? Provavelmente conhecera outros imortais que não se interessaram por seu jeito de viver, mas eu me senti imensamente feliz por ter essa maneira mais decente de sobreviver em minha semivida.

Encontramos um bando de cervos para nos alimentar em pouco tempo. Carlisle se satisfez com apenas dois animais, porém a minha sede parecia grande demais para ser contida. Relaxei um pouco quando ele falou que precisava de um tempo para me acostumar. Levaria também alguns meses para meus olhos mudarem de cor, mas eu não me importava desde que isso acontecesse em algum momento.

Voltamos para sua casa correndo enquanto conversávamos sobre como ele havia descoberto que podia sobreviver apenas com sangue animal. Eu tentava não fazer o assunto se aprofundar em sua vida, já que isso significaria que teria de lhe contar sobre mim também. Mas era difícil demais não me animar com a conversa do vampiro experiente, não era sempre que alguém como Carlisle se importava com conversar com uma vampira como eu. Então, quando chegamos de volta à sala pequena e aconchegante, ele seguiu até a parede oposta à estante onde havia alguns quadros pendurados. Eu não os percebera antes, mas enquanto caminhava na direção do loiro, minha atenção foi chamada por uma cruz de madeira num canto. Parei no mesmo instante; memórias de pouco tempo voltando que incluíam uma igreja e um padre.

- Pertencia ao meu pai. – disse Carlisle ao perceber minha expressão.

- É bem antiga, imagino.

- Metade do século XVII, pouco antes de meu nascimento.

Olhei para o rosto perfeito do imortal. Ele teria essa aparência jovem eternamente, assim como eu. Fiquei um pouco chocada ao saber que seu pai era um pastor anglicano e sobre como se procedeu a sua morte. Parecia tão irônico, o feitiço se virar contra o feiticeiro, essa frase veio a minha mente como uma lembrança distante. Estranho que, quanto mais tempo passo ao lado do vampiro de olhos dourados, mais perto me sinto da humanidade escondida em mim.

-... Foi durante os anos que passei explorando a Itália que eu conheci os Volturi, foram os imortais mais civilizados que já conheci... – continuou Carlisle e voltei meus olhos para o quadro que ele observava.

Lá estavam eles, os três vampiros do clã que me transformara. Caius, Marcus e Aro. Consegui reconhecer também o homem que parecia um anjo loiro, ele estava ao meu lado agora.

- Você está bem, Penélope? – ele perguntou preocupado.

Então eles haviam se conhecido, a estranha semelhança que notei não fora coisa da minha cabeça.

- Foram eles que me levaram embora. Aro me transformou, morei em Volterra nos últimos quatro anos. – comecei a desabafar tudo sem hesitar – Eu não consigo lembrar muita coisa de minha vida humana, por isso aceitava o que eles diziam. Mas apareceu Bernard e ele me contou que tudo poderia ser diferente e eu me iludi. Eu queria tanto voltar para o meu país e ver se encontrava quem eu era no passado.

- Este país é grande demais, você precisará de ajuda. – ele disse e sorriu.

- Obrigada, Carlisle, por ser tão bom comigo. – agradeci um pouco constrangida.

- Foi Aro quem fez isso a você? – ele perguntou examinando minha mão direita.

Eu não gostava daquilo, de ser tocada nas minhas cicatrizes, me fazia mal. Acenei confirmando sua dúvida e recolhi minha mão acariciando um pouco temerosa.

- Seria muito desrespeitoso de minha parte perguntar o que fazias dentro daquela montanha?

- Não. – eu falei com sinceridade. Naquele momento não me pareceu estranho lhe contar a verdade – Estava tentando me destruir, mas foi inútil, você já havia tentado antes de mim.

Carlisle soltou uma risada confortável e eu soube que não falaríamos mais sobre esse assunto. Construímos uma relação de amizade muito boa. Ele era um homem otimista e compreensivo e eu gostava disso já que preferia passar meu tempo meditando em minha solidão. Assim, guardamos os assuntos que nos magoavam no fundo de nosso íntimo e aprendemos a conviver em harmonia em nossa calma vidinha.

A primeira coisa em que meu novo amigo me ajudara fora reaprender a ler e escrever. As letras não tinham mais significado no início, mas logo peguei o jeito e as histórias que li durante minha vida humana foram voltando como lembranças distantes. Enquanto eu reaprendia a ler, gostava de folhear um dos livros grossos de Carlisle. Mesmo sendo um dos menores, o li apenas uma vez e acabou se tornando o meu favorito por uma personagem ter o mesmo nome que eu. Fazia eu me sentir mais real lendo meu nome num papel, porque mesmo que eu não tivesse documentos que provem que eu existo aquilo me deixava um pouco mais viva.

Nas primeiras semanas já pude notar que a paixão de Carlisle era a medicina. Ele passava muito tempo lendo sobre esse assunto e pesquisando sobre a anatomia humana. Seria um pouco surreal que ele trouxesse ossos órgãos de defuntos pra casa se não fossemos vampiros acostumados com carnificina. Eu o ajudava com algumas coisas e, secretamente imaginei que ele pudesse pensar que eu também gostaria de salvar vidas humanas, mas a vida de um médico estava longe de meus pensamentos; não me agradava nem um pouco.

Nós tínhamos um treinamento para aprender a suportar o cheiro do sangue humano. Existia um depósito na casa com estoque do líquido bem lacrado. Enquanto eles estavam guardados eu não sentia vontade de furtá-los. Então, Carlisle jogava apenas uma gota de sangue numa árvore há metros longe da casa e eu já saía correndo atrás dele. Chegava a me agachar aproximando-me da gota, mas quanto estava prestes a lambê-la eu olhava para o vampiro loiro e conseguia retomar o controle. Ao mesmo tempo em que meus olhos iam ficando mais claros e alaranjados eu ia aprendendo a me controlar.

Quando o nono mês chegou e eu me olhei no espelho tive vontade de gritar de alegria. Meus olhos estavam dourados, exatamente como os do outro vampiro. Não havia mais nenhum toque levemente vermelho para me assustar, só o ouro líquido me mostrando que eu conseguira me tornar tão decente quanto Carlisle. Ele cismou que eu estava pronta para conviver entre os humanos e no mês seguinte iríamos fazer uma visita à cidade.

Estávamos morando nos arredores de Bristol, uma cidadezinha em Vermont no nordeste dos EUA. Sairíamos sempre à noite já que os mortais se assustariam com nossa pele estranha que brilhava ao sol. Embrenhamo-nos na floresta ao redor da cidade, observando os frágeis humanos com suas rotinas. Eles ainda eram sacos cheios de sangue delicioso e atraente para mim, mas graças ao treinamento eu conseguia domar o monstro dentro de mim que rugia de sede. Precisava me acostumar a resistir a seus cheiros, se ficasse alguns dias sem senti-los já voltava à estaca zero.

Passamos rapidamente por três ótimos anos nessa cidade, mas meu colega já vivia há muito mais tempo por aqui e as pessoas começavam a estranhar que ele nunca envelhecia, então resolvemos nos mudar. Empacotamos as coisas mais importantes e deixamos a casa para trás, destruindo quaisquer pistas de nosso paradeiro.

Fomos nos instalar em uma cidade mais ao sul que, há pouco tempo recebeu o nome de Gloversville. O estado de Nova York era um pouco mais ensolarado do que eu estava acostumada. Diríamos às pessoas que Carlisle era meu tio e me criava desde a morte de meus pais. Para que pudéssemos ficar aqui mais tempo, eu falaria ter treze anos e meu tio teria sua verdadeira idade biológica, vinte e três. Dessa vez, eu viveria no meio dos humanos, interagindo com eles, respirando próximo deles. Parecia uma missão muito difícil, mas eu conseguia acumular um controle suficiente para agüentá-los por poucas horas, caso ficasse insuportável eu sairia correndo para caçar longe dali.

Logo defini meu lugar preferido: a biblioteca. Enquanto Carlisle passava seu tempo pesquisando e aprimorando seu conhecimento, eu lia os dois mil exemplares que estavam nas altas estantes. É claro que em pouco tempo eu já devorara metade dos livros e tive que diminuir o ritmo para que pudesse ter mais desculpas para ficar ali. Com exceção da bibliotecária, no máximo duas pessoas entravam no local por dia e era mais fácil suportar seus aromas misturados ao cheiro de tinta, óleo e folhas velhas.

Quando não havia mais o que ler, tive que criar coragem para passear pela cidade sem chamar atenção. Isso era impossível já que os humanos possuem a estranha mania de virar seus olhares em nossa direção toda vez que passamos, nos admirando como se fôssemos deuses.

Em sete anos, me enjoei da cidade. Costumava me cansar das coisas muito rápido e meu colega tinha duas suposições sobre o meu jeito. A primeira era que poucas coisas podem surpreender os imortais, o tempo passa de um jeito diferente para nós e tudo se torna desinteressante quando encontramos semelhanças nos lugares e pessoas. A outra suposição era que eu fui transformada muito cedo, condenada para sempre numa época em que ainda não estava bem definida quem eu seria. Eternamente transitando entre a mente de uma adulta e de uma criança, será que sempre seria assim? Comecei a sentir raiva de mim mesma por ser tão obtusa e o Cullen decidiu que nos mudaríamos para ver se eu melhorava de humor. Sei que suas intenções eram boas, mas eu sabia que nada disso funcionaria.

Moramos quatro anos em Lancaster antes das minhas memórias humanas voltarem aos poucos. Eu começava a me lembrar de minha família, minha casa, entre outras coisas. Agarrava-me a qualquer memória nublada tentando fazer as peças se unirem em minha mente.

Numa tarde, encostei-me a uma parede da sala com os braços cruzados esperando Carlisle notar minha presença. Eu sentia que lembrava quase tudo agora e decidi que voltaria ao meu lugar. Ele largou o livro de biologia nos joelhos e olhou para mim, encorajando-me a falar.

- Faltavam dez dias para o meu aniversário de dezessete anos quando eles me levaram. Eu queria tanto ter passado por esse dia e por tantos outros. – eu disse num sussurro baixo – Se eu estivesse viva já teria passado dos trinta anos... Envelhecer, nunca pensei que fosse querer isso.

Continuamos em silêncio alguns minutos, eu podia sentir a mente do loiro trabalhando para encontrar as palavras compreensivas para usar nesse momento.

- Consegue se lembrar de tudo, Penélope? – ele perguntou hesitante.

- Eu morava com meus tios e primos. Eram quatro crianças, minha tia trabalhava...

De repente eu estava contando toda minha vida sem perceber. Podia não me lembrar de alguns detalhes, porém os acontecimentos mais importantes estavam em minha memória. Dois minutos depois eu parei assustada com o que conseguia me lembrar.

- Incrível, - disse Carlisle – quando você lembrou-se de tudo?

- Voltaram aos poucos, algumas partes ainda são borradas demais. – eu hesitei tomando coragem – Eu quero que você me ajude, preciso descobrir sobre o que ainda não lembro. Voltarei ao meu lugar.

- Você está indo embora. – ele falou como se esperasse por isso – Não vais poder ficar com sua família, mas te ajudarei. O que farás depois?

Eu não sabia ainda, andava lendo sobre as terras ao norte do Canadá e tinha certa curiosidade sobre o local. No momento, eu só me importava com reencontrar minha tia, precisava ver que todos estavam bem, que eu não me entregara em vão a essa semivida. Então partimos em direção a Nashville, Carlisle indo sozinho na frente para descobrir algumas coisas sobre mim antes de qualquer coisa.

Eu o esperava dois meses depois numa cidade próxima, ainda co m medo de encontrar minha família e fazer algo ruim a eles. Carlisle voltou com algumas notícias de minha tia e um documento meu. Dizia que Penélope Etzel Murray nascera no dia dezessete de outubro de mil oitocentos e oito. Enquanto morei com o vampiro loiro usava o sobrenome Rosemberg que, por algum motivo parecia significar muito para mim. O Cullen quisera me emprestar seu sobrenome, mas eu não me sentia a vontade com isso. Eu podia considerá-lo como um irmão mais velho e mesmo assim não conseguia tratá-lo como alguém da família, eu me sentia distante. Então, tocar aquele documento com minhas mãos me fizera real, as imagens que tinha em minha mente deixaram de ser hipóteses e tornaram-se fatos.

Apenas uma coisa me confundiu, além de redescobrir que meus pais se chamavam Susan e Ralph também vi que eu havia nascido em Manchester e não em Nashville. Eu nunca ouvira falar nesse lugar, morei toda minha vida na segunda e só tenho lembranças desta. Eu queria poder perguntar algo a minha mãe, mas Carlisle disse que ninguém tinha notícias dela desde 1816, quando ela me abandonara na casa de sua irmã.

Depois de meses de preparação, eu voltaria à casa de minha tia. Meu amigo vampiro me mostrou o caminho e, aos poucos, fui reconhecendo o local. Quando adentrei na floresta aonde eu cavalgava tantas vezes, certa nostalgia foi tocando meu corpo por estar de volta. As árvores foram se distanciando e a casa apareceu à diante. Era noite e apenas os grilos podiam ser ouvidos. O estábulo estava abandonado, meu cavalo devia ter morrido há muitos anos. Poucas roupas estavam estendidas no varal e estranhei que nenhuma delas pertencesse a crianças. Era de se imaginar que eles teriam crescido e seguido suas vidas.

Eu conseguia me lembrar das cabeças loiras avermelhadas correndo pelo quintal, suas vozes fininhas rindo e cantando. Sentia muita falta deles, principalmente de ter meu primo caçula dormindo tranqüilo em meus braços. Voltei ao presente olhando para a janela do segundo andar de onde sentia o cheiro de tia Evelina. Havia mais alguém em casa, mas não devia ser nenhum conhecido, provavelmente uma criada.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Carlisle ao meu lado.

Virei em sua direção decidida. Tristeza me inundava por ter de deixá-lo sozinho novamente. Eu não quis despedidas grandes, iríamos nos reencontrar, eu tinha certeza disso. Porém, agora eu devia deixá-lo. Havia uma terceira suposição de que eu estaria sofrendo uma crise de meia-idade e precisava passar por isso sozinha, assim como ele havia feito. Observei-o sumir entre as árvores e desejei que encontrasse alguém que pudesse ser uma família para ele. Alguém que o amasse e o apoiasse, Carlisle merecia mais do que qualquer imortal que eu já conheci. E eu levaria sua imagem serena para sempre em minhas memórias.

Um suspiro vindo da casa chamou minha atenção, era hora de enfrentar o passado. Abri a porta dos fundos com cuidado tentando não alertar a desconhecida sobre minha presença. Subi os degraus da escada e andei pelo corredor como um fantasma. Limitei minha mente para não me fixar em cada memória saudosa que surgia a cada segundo que eu ficava ali. Cheguei à última porta hesitante e a abro. Um pequeno monte se remexe na cama grande de casal e seu cheiro familiar chega até mim. Aproximo-me da cama enquanto tia Evelina abre os olhos amáveis sem foco. Ela parece achar que está sonhando.

- Fique calma, minha tia. Não vim lhe fazer mal. – eu lhe digo serenamente.

- Eu sabia que você voltaria, minha menina.

A sensação de ouvir sua voz outra vez é tão boa que quase posso sentir meu corpo tremer com as lágrimas que nunca cairão. Ela sorri para mim tão segura que me assusto por não estranhar minha presença.

- Eu sinto muito ter ido embora e ter deixado as crianças sozinhas, as coisas acabaram acontecendo de uma maneira inesperada.

- Não se preocupe. Nada disso é culpa sua.

- Todos eles estão bem? A senhora não teve muito trabalho tendo de criá-los sozinha?... – ela me cortou antes que eu fizesse outra pergunta.

- Estamos todos bem, não se preocupe. Diga-me, o lugar para onde você foi é bom? Sinto que em pouco tempo me unirei a você.

Congelei pensando no que falaria para ela. Não havia cogitado a idéia de que fosse minha tia quem faria as perguntas. Eu poderia mentir para a mulher que me criou durante grande parte de minha vida? Se fosse para mantê-la a salvo, a resposta era sim.

- É um lugar muito pacífico e vivemos todos em comunhão. – eu lhe respondi agradecendo pela escuridão para que ela não visse a diferença na cor de meus olhos.

- Que bom... Fico feliz que você esteja bem, Penélope... – ela não terminou de falar. Seus olhos se fecharam e um ressoar alto saiu de sua garganta, caíra no sono novamente. As palavras que ela dissera eram meias verdades. Seu rosto envelhecido e seu corpo cansado denunciavam que não lhe restavam muitos anos. Porém, ela nunca se uniria a mim. Evelina iria para o céu correr pelos campos verdes e ensolarados enquanto eu viveria eternamente no inferno.

Deixei a casa de meus tios mais leve, senti um peso enorme ser retirado cd meus ombros ao saber que quando eu fora embora, levaria junto os perigos que rondavam o local. Peguei a estrada que levava até a cidade e corri pela noite escura e solitária. Nashville havia sido nomeada capital do Tenesse há pouco tempo e crescera muito desde a última vez que eu ali estivera. Entretanto, a casa abandonada de meus pais continuava de pé. Quando avistei a casa pequena e destroçada fiquei hipnotizada, parada no meio da rua deserta. Minha infância voltava em imagens tensas e amedrontadoras. Apertei bem meus olhos para vencer as deformidades que escondem minhas lembranças humanas.

_"Estou andando no corredor, saíra de meu quarto porque ouvira vozes da cozinha. Meus pés descalços reclamam do frio do chão onde piso. Alguém está chorando e falando coisas que não entendo no outro cômodo. A voz enrolada de um homem bêbado se sobressaiu entre os sussurros. Chego até a porta e vejo mamãe limpando as lágrimas com uma das mãos e estancando sangue com a outra. Por que sua cabeça está machucada? Uma voz fininha perguntou e percebo que fui eu quem falou. Os adultos olham para mim espantados com minha presença. O homem malvado corre com raiva em minha direção. Ele aperta meus braços com força e choro com a visão perturbadora de seus olhos avermelhados de bebedeira._

_- Ralph, largue a menina! – mamãe grita puxando o homem para longe de mim._

_Ele a empurra se distraindo e esquecendo-se de mim. Ainda observo alguns segundos os olhos verdes suplicantes de Susan antes de correr para o quarto assim que ela me ordena._

Outra memória.

_Dessa vez, estou no telhado agachada. Mamãe está lá embaixo pedindo para que eu desça. Mas ela não entende, se eu cair tudo vai acabar; o homem malvado vai me deixar em paz. Eu não queria que ele a machucasse mais. Algumas pessoas se amontoam na rua tentando conter o desespero da mulher. Não consigo lembrar quem me ajudou a descer, minhas memórias estão ruins._

Então volto a abrir os olhos e estou no mesmo lugar, trinta anos depois. Meus pés descalços me firmam nas telhas fracas do telhado. Olhando o solo há pouca distância de mim na escuridão da noite ainda posso ver os cabelos escuros de minha mãe balançando enquanto ela gritava para que alguém me tirasse do alto da casa.

A dor me engolfou como mil lâminas de aço por cada parte de meu corpo. Eu não podia nem mesmo chorar para me desfazer de tudo aquilo. Desço da casa com um pulo elegante, meu corpo forte não sofreria nunca mais os danos de uma queda tão pequena, como os humanos podiam ser tão fracos?

Eu não podia ficar ali parada em minha antiga cidade, se voltasse a encontrar coisas que me eram familiares tudo se tornaria pior. Fiquei em minha depressão momentânea durante alguns dias, recolhida em florestas densas e silenciosas. Lembrei-me de que havia falando com Carlisle sobre as terras ao norte e resolvi que novas paisagens poderiam me entreter.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

**N/A: to cansada :~~ nem consigo escrever alguma observação útil XD**

**Então... a parte dos pais dela é legal neah? Gosto muito da história deles (apesar dela ser terrível), mas nem vai aparecer na fic.**

**Dedico esse capítulo a Paty por estar apoiando a fic agora \o/**

**A parte ouro é dividida em 4 partes... Não lembro se já falei isso :X**

**Bjusmetweetem**

**Malu_vpc**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ouro**

_Parte II- Magdalene Blanchard_

A solidão da tundra era algo aterrorizante. Olhar para aqueles quilômetros sem fim de enormes áreas abertas e congeladas trazia uma monotonia rápida.

Estava caminhando durante uma das tardes estranhamente peroladas que fazia no extremo norte do continente. Já começava a pensar que procuraria um lugar diferente para desvendar quando senti algo me seguindo. Meu poder me avisou antes de meus instintos que um vampiro me observava. Corri sem rumo já que não havia matas fechadas para me esconder. Enquanto fugia, tentei concentrar as ondas que vinham desse indivíduo para descobrir suas intenções. Era uma mente diferente das que eu já conhecera; como não demonstrava perigo diminuí o passo em alerta. Uma sensação que eu conhecia como curiosidade veio do estranho.

Parei olhando em volta ainda em posição de defesa, pronta para atacar ao sinal do menor perigo. Uma silhueta feminina correu há alguns metros de mim e parou um pouco hesitante. Possuía cabelos castanhos cacheados e era pouco mais alta que eu, diria uns dez centímetros. O que me chamou atenção em seu resto belo de mármore foram os olhos extremamente vermelhos.

- Olá – eu falei um pouco temerosa – Não vou atacá-la, se importa se eu me aproximar?

Desfiz minha posição de defesa lentamente. Já fazia certo tempo que não lidava com vampiros que se alimentavam de sangue humano e não sabia como essa fêmea reagiria ao fato de eu ter invadido o que parecia ser seu território. Ela não mostrou nenhuma expressão, mas sua mente parecia controlada então dei poucos passos ficando a uma distância razoável para uma conversa amigável.

- Eu sou Penélope, estas terras lhe pertencem?

- Chamo-me Magdalene. – ela piscou um pouco confusa – Essas terras não pertencem a ninguém, apenas passo meu tempo aqui.

Sua fala era calma e cordial. Certa dúvida se instalou em seus pensamentos e me menosprezei internamente por não lembrar que meus olhos estranhos a ela.

- Seus olhos sempre foram dessa cor? Desculpe minha ignorância, mas não me recordo de ter conhecido um imortal que não possui olhos vermelhos.

- Na verdade, eles têm essa coloração porque me alimento apenas de sangue animal.

Magdalene fez uma careta estranha e sua maneira defensiva se desfez. Uma expressão descrente e curiosa atravessou seu rosto e logo estávamos entretidas em uma conversa sobre minha estranha alimentação. Ela não rira de mim nem reagira preconceituosamente. Apenas não conseguia entender porque eu renegava minha própria natureza.

A relação entre nós foi facilmente construída. Ela nunca havia convivido muito tempo com outros de nossa espécie e se acostumou rapidamente à minha presença. Mostrou-me todas as belas paisagens que o norte podia nos apresentar com paciência para minhas dúvidas. As águas congeladas, a mata baixa e o tom estranho do céu me trouxeram uma paz interna que ainda não havia experimentado. Talvez Magdalene ajudasse quanto a esse assunto me mostrando a aurora boreal e falando sobre suas descobertas. Ela parecia tão certa sobre sua existência enquanto olhava as cores hipnotizantes no céu.

Posso resumir a história de sua transformação em pouco tempo. Ela e seus primos resolveram fugir de casa para conhecer o frio das terras desconhecidas há cinco anos. Em poucos dias de exploração o destino já lhe provou que aquilo fora errado. Magdalene fora sozinha atrás de madeira para o fogo. O que é uma tolice de se fazer na vegetação da tundra. Um grupo de vampiros nômades a encontrou e brigou por seu sangue. Provavelmente se destruíram ou desistiram depois de algum tempo deixando o corpo ensangüentando da jovem de vinte e sete anos no solo congelado. Ela acordou alguns dias depois e sentiu o cheiro humanamente saboroso de seus primos a procurando. Não preciso realmente explicar em detalhes o que ocorreu. Agradeci mentalmente por ter deixado meus parentes continuarem com suas vidas em paz. Eu não entendia como ela podia falar da morte das pessoas que amava de um jeito tão despreocupado. Imagino que a vida puramente selvagem a tinha deixado um pouco insensível. A imortal chegou a encontrar outros de nossa espécie, mas recusou seus convites de seguir viagem. Ela gostava muito daquele lugar para ir embora.

Com exceção de seu passado estranho, a convivência entre nós era natural e o tempo passava rápido. Magdalene não cobrava nada de mim e eu também não o fazia. Considerarmo-nos apenas amigas já era suficiente, não precisávamos nos sentir irmãs ou primas. Exatamente o contrário do que ocorrera com Carlisle, eu não me sentia boa para ser sua família e, com minha amiga, eu podia ser uma vampira com um passado negro.

Mesmo que depois de alguns anos eu tentasse modificar sua opinião ela não se importava.

- Quando eu matava e me alimentava de um ser humano aquilo parecia completamente errado, era como matar um próprio irmão. – eu dizia a ela enquanto caminhávamos numa floresta após uma de minhas caçadas.

Arrependi-me no momento de ter colocado daquela maneira meus pensamentos.

- Eu já fui um deles – Continuei tentando me corrigir – e tento ser o mais humana possível para não me tornar um monstro.

- Você já conseguiu isso, Penny. Não somos monstros.

Ela sorriu de forma amigável e apontou para uma árvore há alguns metros de nós duas.

- Está vendo aquele ninho?

Eu concordei tentando entender aonde ela queria chegar. Magdalene voltou seus grandes olhos para mim e falou:

- Existe vida nascendo ali. Três ovos. Três novos seres. Isso acontece tanto que acabamos não dando importância, afinal temos a eternidade pela frente. Mas nem todos eles vão viver muito tempo. Talvez um deles caia sozinho e se perca ou um predador o ataque. É a lei da natureza e nós fazemos parte disso. Os humanos também vão morrer um dia, só que nós apressamos esse momento.

Ela parou de falar e eu vi sentido em tudo o que saiu de sua boca. Não mudaria a minha filosofia, mas me tornaria mais tolerante com todos os vampiros que eu encontraria desde então.

- Mesmo que isso seja natural... Não posso destruir aquilo que eu fui um dia. Respeito você, Maggie, mas ainda acho que não me alimentar de sangue humano me faz mais parecida com eles.

E nossa discussão terminou ali. Alguma coisa deve ter feito a cabeça de minha amiga porque depois disso ela decidiu seguir minha dieta como forma de reconhecimento ao meu saber e experiência. Durante quatro meses ela caçou animais. O gosto não lhe era muito prazeroso, mas ela não costumava reclamar de nada. Eu sabia que Magdalene não se acostumava tão facilmente por isso não me surpreendi quando ela sumiu durante uma semana. Ao seu regresso pude notar o vermelho vivo de seus olhos que ela tentava esconder abaixando a cabeça. Não a recriminei por esse deslize e cada uma continuou com seus pensamentos.

Mesmo com essas divergências continuamos tendo uma ótima amizade. Entretanto, eu começava a ficar entediada depois de mais de uma década olhando para o vazio gelado do extremo norte. Minha amiga logo percebeu que eu andava estranha e teimou em me manter vivendo com ela. Eu não tinha forças para deixá-la naquele momento e acabei adiando nossa despedida por mais oito anos. Quando não agüentei mais e comecei a ficar muito tempo calada, Magdalene me liberou.

- Não posso mais obrigá-la a ficar aqui comigo. – ela disse desanimada.

- Maggie, tu sabes que tenho muito apreço por ti e não quero que fiques nesse lugar solitário sem nenhuma companhia. – eu disse tentando dar desculpas por precisar ir – Mas não posso continuar arrastando meu tempo aqui sabendo que preciso mudar de ares. Se você desejar eu a levo comigo aonde for, juro que não me importo nem mesmo com sua alimentação. Isso nunca foi problema.

Nesse momento ela desviou o rosto e se escondeu numa máscara que não costumava estar em seu rosto sempre animado.

- Eu não posso ir e você não pode ficar. Parece que teremos que seguir caminhos diferentes, Penny. Sinto muito.

Fui até ela e a abracei de leve. Um ato muito humano que estava tentando adicionar em minha rotina. Seu cheiro conhecido de lavanda me invadiu e senti tristeza. Não olhei para trás quando corri sempre em direção ao sul tentando chegar o mais longe de tudo. Era hora de começar uma nova aventura em paisagens mais verdes.

Passei dois anos sozinha na parte leste dos Estados Unidos. Gastava meu tempo absorvendo informações sobre os humanos ou descobrindo novas espécies de animais para me alimentar. Após tanto tempo me satisfazendo com pequenos bichos a variedade de grandes carnívoros que agora eu encontrava era enorme. Sentia-me como uma criança ganhando presentes antes do Natal chegar.

Obtive certa dificuldade em voltar a sentir o cheiro chamativo dos mortais e também retornei aos meus exercícios de autocontrole. Isso não era mais tão fácil agora que o país estava em guerra civil. Tive que me refugiar em locais que não ocorressem lutas e o sangue dos representantes do exército não me fizesse cair em tentação. Eu me lembrava toda vez que aquilo era só mais uma tolice dos humanos que, como viviam pouco tempo nesse mundo precisavam se mostrar fortes. Logo tudo voltaria ao normal e eu poderia continuar em minha eternidade mórbida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

**N/A: yaaaaaaaaaaay mais história \o/**

**Eu fico empolgada, desculpa :x**

**Queria dizer que a personagem Magdalene teve algumas características tanto psicológicas quanto físicas roubadas da minha amiga Eve XD**

**Agradeço a emy nik novamente por estar acompanhando a fic ^^ e claro a paty minha fã mais louca \o/ mEUheuHUEueh brinks, te amo **

**Até a próxima **

**_Bjusmetweetem_**

**_Malu_vpc_**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ouro**

Parte III – Os nômades

Eu estava passando pelas proximidades de Dallas pouco depois da guerra acabar. Caminhava calculadamente entre os humanos, tentando concentrar apenas um cheiro de cada vez. Expira, inspira, expira. Movimentos lentos, piscar de vez em quando.

Mais ao longe uma menina e sua mãe andam de mãos dadas. A pequena está usando um gorro de lã e luvas escuras nas mãos. Elas são tão frágeis, nem devia estar assim tão frio para enchê-la de roupas desconfortáveis. Enquanto a mãe a incentiva a andar mais rápido, a menina brinca cm as luvas, colocando-as e tirando. Acaba por deixar a peça cair no chão e tenta voltar para buscá-la. Para não a assustar, abaixo-me suavemente e quanto me levanto estico a luva em sua direção. Ela arregalou os olhinhos cor de avelã e correu para junto de sua mãe. E eu fiquei parada, no meio da cidade, com um pedaço de pano que não me pertencia.

Não consigo jogá-lo fora e acabo o levando comigo. Já estou adentrando nas árvores de uma floresta quando me veio uma idéia. Visto a luva em minha mão direita, observando o resultado. Ficou um pouco estranho e ruim de mexer os dedos, então rasgo essa parte, deixando apenas a palma escondida. Dessa maneira, não preciso ficar olhando para as cicatrizes brancas que teimam em trazer à tona meu passado.

Pouco mais a fundo na mata ouço vozes conversando.

- Você sentiu isso? – perguntou uma voz infantil.

- Uma fêmea de nossa espécie. Parece estar sozinha. Não faça movimentos bruscos para não assustá-la.

Olho entre os arbustos dois vampiros me procurando. Um deles é pequeno e jovem, duvido que tenha mais do que a minha idade. O outro já aparenta mais de trinta anos e possui cabelos escuros e grossos. Piso em algumas folhas mortas denunciando minha presença de propósito.

- Olá? Meu nome é Laertes e esse é meu protegido, Nathaniel. Você gostaria de se apresentar?

Saí de meu esconderijo e me aproximei dos dois tentando ser simpática. O pequeno, que fora nomeado Nathaniel, alargou os olhos para mim como se nunca tivesse visto outra criatura tão adorável.

- Me chamo Penélope, é um prazer conhecê-los. – dei um sorriso amigável.

- Oh... Os olhos dela são tão diferentes. – diz o pequeno agitado e curioso.

- Não seja mal educado. – Laertes repreendeu o outro.

- Eu não me incomodo com a curiosidade de seu amigo. Estou acostumada a perguntas sobre esse assunto.

Logo começamos aquela mesma conversa que eu havia tido com Magdalene sobre minha alimentação. Diferente dela, eles acharam muito engraçado o fato de me alimentar apenas de animais. Porém, foram respeitosos e não questionaram minha sanidade.

- Estamos a fazer uma exploração ao sul do continente americano. Você não gostaria de se reunir a nós nessa viagem? – perguntou-me Laertes.

- Quanto tempo vocês pretendem demorar?

- Não sabemos ao certo. O extremo sul fica realmente longe daqui, talvez alguns meses. Mas pode demorar um pouco mais já que Nathaniel é muito interessado nas diferentes culturas humanas.

Pensei durante alguns segundos naquela proposta. Eu estava num período de autoconhecimento, mas isso não impedia que eu fosse conhecer um pouco mais do mundo durante esse tempo. Os dois vampiros ao meu lado pareciam de boa índole. Alguns meses no calor dos países latinos poderiam me fazer bem.

- Eu irei com vocês. – eu decidi animada.

Partimos em direção ao México passando por toda a América Central. O colorido das roupas dos nativos e seu jeito engraçado de falar e cantar foram me conquistando aos poucos.

Acostumar-me a companhia de meus novos amigos foi mais fácil do que eu previra. Eles eram opostos que equilibravam muito bem a sua vida. Laertes, o mais alto, já vivera seus quatrocentos anos nesse mundo. Era quieto e racional, decidindo sempre o melhor caminho para seguirmos, como um líder deve fazer. Havia um lado dele que sempre parecia distante quando seus olhos se perdiam no horizonte. Nesse ponto ele me lembrava um pouco Marcus, com seu sentimento de perda cercando sua mente.

Nathaniel era a alegria de nosso tempo. Alegre e sorridente, o pequeno menino adorava contar sobre as aventuras que vivera durante seus cento e quarenta anos de vida. Se o dia era muito ensolarado e não podíamos andar perto dos humanos, ele arranjaria um jogo bobo para nos distrair. Muito carinhoso, logo nos tornamos apegados um ao outro e era comum ele me abraçar e enrolar meus cachos com afeição. Sua mente era tão pura e amorosa que se tornou alvo fácil de minhas cordas imaginárias que teimavam em agarrá-lo para se aproximar de meu poder. Eu não os obrigava a fazer nada, apenas testava o que podia ver dentro deles. Chegamos a América do Sul e não vi muita diferença. Talvez o sol fosse um pouco mais forte perto da Linha do Equador, mas os humanos continuavam iguais.

A Floresta Amazônica, onde fiquei um bom tempo, foi o lugar que mais gostei. Havia tantas árvores, animais, rios para se ver. Eu me sentia extremamente livre para correr em disparado pela mata densa ouvindo apenas nossas risadas e as aves fugindo de nós. Descobri que minha raça preferida era a onça-pintada. Ficava horas desafiando-a para uma luta antes de matá-la. Nathaniel se divertia muito quando eu rosnava ferozmente para o felino irritado.

Aliás, fora o pequeno que admirou mais os meus hábitos. Gostava de me ver caçar entre várias outras coisas. Laertes ia atrás de humanos toda semana enquanto Nathaniel era teimoso dizendo que podia ficar mais tempo sem se alimentar.

Os meses voaram, os anos passaram. Arrependi-me de estar ficando tanto tempo com os meninos, sei que vou magoá-los quando quiser ir embora. Estamos agora no extremo sul do continente depois de enfrentarmos um péssimo clima de guerra na área do Rio da Prata, numa praia deserta e cheia de pedrinhas junto à areia. Caminhamos tranquilamente observando o mar e o céu azul. Paro um instante para refletir sobre minhas novas dúvidas e sento no chão junto à areia molhada. Nathaniel corre até mim balançando os cabelos cor de mel ao vento. Seu rostinho sorri feliz para mim, esperança emanando de seus pensamentos.

- O que foi, Penny? – ele perguntou.

- Nada, estou apenas apreciando o momento.

Suas feições ficam sérias lentamente e uma ruga quase invisível se forma entre suas lindas sobrancelhas. Seus dedos se movem até minhas bochechas e me acariciam com delicadeza. Fecho os olhos apreciando as ondas positivas que sempre saem dele. Ouço a areia se mover ao nosso redor, o mar estourar em ondas ao longe e sua cabeça se deita em meu colo.

- Você gosta de mim? – ele diz manhoso.

Abro os olhos e passo minhas mãos por seus cabelos. Um suspiro escapa de seus lábios abertos.

- Claro que gosto de você, meu pequeno...

- Eu sempre vou gostar mais. – ele me interrompe levantando a cabeça bruscamente.

Interrogação passa por mim e sinto seu beijo pressionar meu rosto. Nathaniel pega um pouco de areia e corre até o mar. Agilmente ele forma uma bola grande e joga até meus pais.

- Vamos brincar? – diz e junta mais areia com as mãos.

Levanto-me e vou correr junto com ele jogando areia em nossas roupas. Depois de algumas horas estamos os dois sujos e disputando para ver quem joga a bola de areia mais longe.

- Foi a minha, eu já disse.

- Você não sabe perder, Nathaniel. – eu falei rindo.

Esse seu lado muito infantil irrita às vezes e perco a paciência. Ele corre para o mar se perdendo entre as ondas e me sento ao lado de Laertes numa das pedras. Hoje, seu pensamento sobre perda está mais forte.

- Ele pode ser irritante mesmo, eu admito. Mas não consigo viver sem suas criancices. – o vampiro me diz olhando o horizonte.

- Laertes, devo estar sendo indelicada, mas isso me intriga em você. Possuo um poder que me faz perceber o que outros pensam e sentem. E sei que você perdeu alguém porque já conheci desse sofrimento.

Ele passa a mão pelos cabelos grossos olhando perdido para mim. Surpresa e desconfiança se debatendo em seu íntimo.

- Faz duzentos anos que eles a destruíram. Os seus criadores... Volturi.

A cicatriz em minha mão direita queima por dentro com a menção do nome delas.

- Quem era ela?

- Minha companheira, a razão da minha vida. Estávamos viajando pela Europa e algo saiu errado, alguns humanos nos descobriram. – ele disse fechando os punhos com raiva – Não deram sequer chance de nos explicar e a queimaram dizendo que a culpa fora dela e eu estava perdoados apenas dessa vez. Sinto muito por ser tão rude com você, Penélope, o preconceito quanto aos monstros italianos ainda é muito forte em mim.

- Não se preocupe meu amigo, você tem suas razões. – eu lhe disse docemente.

É claro que poderia perdoar Laertes por me manter distante, se até eu tinha medo de meu criador é aceitável que ele o odiasse. Naquele momento eu vira que fora uma boa escolhe ter aceitado viajar com os nômades. Junto com eles pude conhecer uma visão diferente do mundo e das pessoas. Quebrando assim certos pensamentos errados que eu costumava ter a muitos anos.

- Você acha que eu e Nathaniel temos algo em comum? – perguntou temerosa.

- Não. Eu os vejo juntos e percebo que seus olhos ainda vacilam um pouco vazios. Prefiro acreditar que um dia vou ver seus olhos brilharem como os da minha amada faziam. Quero que você seja feliz.

Se Laertes estava falando, isso era verdade e percebi que precisaria deixá-los em breve antes que magoasse ainda mais meu pequeno admirador.

Subimos a América do Sul passando pelos lugares que ainda não havíamos explorado. Estávamos chegando à virada do século e os humanos pareciam felizes e assustados. Era comum ouvir alguns lunáticos falando nas ruas que na entrada do século XX o mundo acabaria. Sinceramente, se o mundo fosse acabar eu não me importaria, seria um favor para mim. Mas o que me esperaria do outro lado? Certamente que não seria o céu, então espero que o inferno seja um pouco melhor do que aqui.

O desânimo foi se alastrando em mim conforme os meses passavam e chegávamos ao sul dos Estados Unidos novamente. Fiz uma exceção no dia primeiro de janeiro de 1900 para não chatear meus amigos. Não foi tão difícil já que o clima era animado em todas as cidades. Os fogos estouravam no céu estrelado, os humanos cantavam bêbados e as crianças davam risadas felizes. Mas o dia acabou e tudo voltou ao seu normal na tarde seguinte.

Eu e Nathaniel deitamos na grama com nossas barrigas para baixo nos encarando enquanto jogávamos o jogo do sério. Ele sempre acabava por perder, mas teimava em brincarmos de novo. Olhei em seus olhos escuros de sede tentando entender o que eu queria fazer agora. O pequeno vampiro fazia caretas para me intimidar e eu me distraía com pensamentos estranhos. Estava me lembrando de quando Laertes me contou como encontrou Nathaniel.

Ainda no começo do século XVIII, pouco depois dos Volturi terem destruído sua parceira, Laertes se aventurou pelo Oceano Atlântico assim como eu havia feito e veio parar no novo mundo. Ele já estava aqui há duas semanas quando um navio cheio de imigrantes desembarcou no oeste americano. Como estava com sede resolveu se aproveitar dos humanos mais fracos que ficavam para trás. Uma voz de mulher foi a que se sobressaiu entre todas. Ela carregava uma criança em cada mão e gritava desesperada por um nome: "Nathaniel". No começo, o vampiro não deu atenção e, depois de se alimentar de dois corpos foi verificar se não sobrava um retardatário dentro do navio. O cheiro podre era predominante no ar e, por alguma razão desconhecida, ele avistou um corpo pequeno boiando entre as ondas. Quando virou o corpo frio do menino e viu seu rosto congelado de terror só o que lhe vinha à mente era a imagem da mãe desesperada. Não havia salvação para Nathaniel além da danação eterna.

Não culpo Laertes por agir de maneira impensada sobre modificar a vida de alguém. Ele se sentia sozinho e sabia que a vida daquele menino pertencia a ele daquele segundo em diante. E por mais esse motivo, eu precisei ir embora e parar de criar ilusões na mente de meu amigo.

Rolei para o lado fazendo Nathaniel suspirar desanimado por eu ter interrompido o jogo. Uma onda diferente de determinação surge no ar. Laertes está correndo em nossa direção e levantamos atentos.

- Fiquem os dois perto de mim, temos companhia. – ele falou preocupado.

Poucos milésimos de segundo depois eu pude sentir a presença de outros imortais por perto. Um macho e duas fêmeas. Laertes passou um braço ao redor de minha cintura olhando na direção de onde eles vinham. Aquilo foi estranho, ele nunca me tocara antes. Quando os vampiros entraram em minha zona de visão alguém mudou seu rumo de pensamento. O homem possuía pele azeitonada, usava apenas uma bermuda escura e não tinha cabelo. As fêmeas eram extremamente bonitas e seus rostos eram desprovidos de consciência, elas riam de uma maneira vazia. Sequer houve tempo para que eu continuasse a determinar suas características, minha mente se nublou e algo dominou meu corpo.

Meus olhos estavam hipnotizados pelo vampiro estranho, eu precisava tocar sua pele dura, precisava chegar mais perto. Algo me impedia e senti os braços de alguém me segurando contra a vontade. Será que esse tolo não entendia? Eu queria ir até o outro vampiro.

- Por que você não deixa que a menina venha comigo? – o desconhecido falou com os olhos vermelhos vidrados em mim.

- Não tente fazer isso, ela está conosco. – Laertes disse decidido.

Solte-me, eu queria dizer para ele, mas todas as minhas forças convergiam para o que me impulsionava em apenas uma direção. Nada mais fazia sentido. O ser de pele azeitonada olhava para mim, Laertes me segurava, eu tentava fugir de seu aperto, Nathaniel observava tudo perdido e as fêmeas davam risadinhas.

- Ela não me parece ser muito ligada a vocês. Queres vir conosco, monstrinha? – sua voz doce se melodiou até meus ouvidos.

Eu estava para respondê-lo quando Laertes começou a sussurrar coisas em meu ouvido rapidamente: "Vamos lá, Penny, lembre quem você é. Não desejas realmente ir com ele, você é mais forte que isso..."

Então uma pequena parcela de minha consciência acordou me alertando do perigo. Meu poder foi se expandindo aos poucos como um calor que aquecia cada extremidade do meu corpo. O que eu estava prestes a fazer? Minha mente estava bem, agora eu precisava controlar minhas pernas e braços que ainda lutavam inutilmente. O vampiro desconhecido fez uma cara de desgosto quando percebeu que havia perdido e meus amigos rugiram para o clã estranho que resolveu ir embora antes que se iniciasse uma luta.

Laertes me soltou e eu fiquei livre novamente. Um silêncio mórbido ficou entre nós três durante um tempo e Nathaniel foi o primeiro a falar.

- O que foi aquilo? – ele perguntou.

- Um sedutor. Ele atrai suas vítimas e depois dá um fim nelas quando se cansa de suas companhias inúteis. Dou uma semana para ele se livrar daquelas duas. – Laertes explicou.

Fiquei constrangida por ter sido tão fraca ao ponto de quase ir embora provocando minha própria desistência e derrota. Nas próximas horas ficamos cada um em nosso canto, refletindo. Não sei ao certo o que eles estavam pensando, mas minha mente girava em torno de apenas uma solução. Levantei meus olhos do lugar onde estava sentada e meus dois companheiros de viagem se viraram para mim. Laertes com um olhar de compreensão e Nathaniel aturdido e curioso. Eu não podia mais mentir para eles nem para mim mesma. Eu ficara tempo demais com eles e chegava a hora de me despedir.

- Estou me afastando. – eu falei andando em direção ao oeste.

- Vá em paz. – Laertes disse calmo.

Mas se esperávamos que Nathaniel não reagisse ao fato de eu estar indo embora, estávamos enganados. Em poucos segundos seus braços agarraram minha cintura e me debati inutilmente, ele nunca tentara usar sua força em mim antes. O vampiro mais velho me ajudou a me soltar enquanto o pequeno ser de olhos vermelhos voltava seus braços pálidos para mim.

- Deixe-a ir. – disse Laertes.

- Eu sinto muito, esse nunca foi o meu lar. – eu disse com tristeza em minha voz.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**N/A: Oi, não to cm muita paciencia pra falar aqui mEUheHEUE**

**Então, temos só mais uma parte da fase Ouro e entro no romance da história \o/**

**_Bjusmetweetem_**

**_Malu_vpc_**


	8. Chapter 7

**Ouro**

**Parte IV – Sozinha**

Então, a solidão virou minha única companhia. Uma vampira vagando perdida pelo mundo. Não me parece assim tão estranho.

Primeiro passei cinco anos no litoral oeste aproveitando que esta parte do país era escura o suficiente para me esconder. Mais de dez anos depois resolvi voltar para Vermont, na montanha aonde Carlisle havia me encontrado. Havíamos combinado de deixarmos cartas para saber onde estávamos, mas eu andara longe por muito tempo. O cheiro dele já estava ficando fraco o que significava que aquela carta já estava por ali há alguns anos. Quantas vezes ele estivera ali esperando encontrar notícias minhas?

Eis o que estava escrito:

"_Querida Penny,_

_Esta já é a quarta carta que lhe escrevo e não recebo resposta. Espero que você esteja apenas ocupada demais para me dar notícias, porque seria uma tristeza muito grande saber que algo lhe ocorreu._

_Estou indo agora para Ohio praticar medicina, caso queira me encontrar._

_Com votos de felicidade,_

_Carlisle Cullen_

_15/05/1905"_

Certa nostalgia me veio ao perceber que mesmo depois de tanto tempo meu amigo ainda se preocupava muito comigo. Resolvi então deixar algo para acalmá-lo:

"_Carlisle,_

_Sinto muito se o preocupei durante todos esses anos. Estive numa exploração à América do Sul, um belo lugar que você deveria conhecer. Fico feliz que estejas realizando seu sonho._

_Com carinho,_

_Penélope_

_03/10/1911"_

Voltei a fechar a "caverna" com algumas pedras e parti sem rumo pela floresta.

Alguns anos depois comecei a gostar de um lugar chamado Great Falls, no estado de Montana. Não foram as caças, nem a paisagem ou outra coisa parecida. Era uma sensação de lar que ia se incrustando em meu ser aos poucos. Consegui atingir certa paz interior e pensei que agora as coisas estavam se acalmando. Eu estava prestes a comemorar um século de existência e a maturidade, por assim dizer, me deixava mais calma e conformada.

Ainda no estado de Montana, me instalei numa cidadezinha chamada Ulm. Menos de quinhentas pessoas habitavam os 59,8 km² do local, por isso me acostumei rapidamente com os cheiros de seus sangues. Na primeira vez que visitei a cidade, um lugar me chamou a atenção. Era um bar sujo e sem graça, onde poucas pessoas ainda o freqüentavam. Eu me escondia atrás dos barris de cerveja e observava a rotina daqueles mortais. A dona do bar, Sandy, era uma velha ruiva e gorda. Estava sempre de mau humor e adorava fofocar sobre as mulheres da região. Ela tinha dois ajudantes mais novos, ambos pobres com dentes amarelados.

Notei que todo final de tarde o mesmo grupo de homens vinha jogar cartas e beber até desmaiarem. Eram cinco homens de meia idade que gostavam de incomodar Sandy e pagar fiado. Eles falavam alto e reclamavam de tecnologias da cidade grande como os carros e bondes.

Passei meses ali, quieta, encostada numa parede. As pessoas andavam pelas ruas, conversavam ou se ignoravam. Crianças brincavam de se esconder, pular corda ou bola de gude. Eu sentia falta de meus primos, de seus cabelos loiro-fogo e suas risadas engraçadas. Mas tento não me agarrar demais a essas lembranças, estou querendo ficar de bem com o mundo e minha existência.

Os anos foram se passando de novo e não consegui ir embora. Uma década se foi, as crianças cresceram, Sandy foi se enchendo de rugas e um dos bêbados apareceu morto numa esquina, provavelmente foi uma overdose.

Enquanto isso, eu continuava ali sem nenhuma mudança física. O fantasma de Ulm era como eu me imaginava. A população local não fazia idéia de que um monstro como eu rondava os arredores. Nunca me descontrolei, assim que sentia uma gota de sangue derramar no chão eu corria em direção a floresta para não cair em tentação.

Numa sexta feira de maio, Sandy estava mais nervosa que o habitual e começou a quebrar pratos na cozinha bagunçada. O barulho dos cacos se espalhando no chão e os gritos raivosos da dona do bar começaram a me irritar e resolvi me afastar dali. Fui para trás de algumas cestas de frutas de um feirante que a abandonou e fiquei olhando o movimento calmo nas ruas de terra poeirenta. Um homem andando rápido com uma mala na mão olhando sempre para o relógio, duas senhoras carregando uma sacola de verduras e uma jovem mãe tentando fazer seus filhos andarem sem se bater. O mais velho se esticava até o pequeno e lhe dava um cutucão no braço enquanto a mulher os separava com as mãos. Parecia até engraçado visto de longe já que os meninos riam um para o outro como se estivessem conspirando contra a mãe.

Eu ainda estava rindo silenciosamente quando um homem me chamou a atenção. Olhando-o melhor, notei que era ainda muito jovem e seu rosto já expressava certo cansaço. Possuía cabelos escuros curtos e roupas mal passadas que pareciam pequenas demais para sua altura. Tentei em vão ver seus olhos, mas ele sempre olhava para o chão, firme em seu objetivo. Alguma coisa me chamou atenção naquele rapaz e passei a procurá-lo na rua todos os dias. Ele passava por ali uma vez por semana e percebi que cada vez mais seus passos pareciam lentos e cansados. Seu cheiro era mais doce do que a maioria dos humanos e sua respiração era lenta e fragmentada.

No terceiro mês, ele sumiu. Pensei que apareceria, que poderia ter mudado de rotina, mas não voltei a vê-lo pela área. Pela primeira vez em todo esse século, senti em mim aquela sensação aterradora dos humanos, o desespero.

Procurei seu cheiro em todas as casas, todas as esquinas, bares e lojas. E se ele houvesse viajado e nunca mais voltasse? Eu sabia que parecia loucura esses sentimentos sobre um mortal, mas eu queria tanto ter ouvido sua voz, visto a cor em seus olhos e tocar seu rosto macio.

Enfim, resolvi ir ao lugar que mais temia na cidade, o hospital. Ele andava cansado, provavelmente teria ficado doente, espero que esteja bem. Mas no fundo, desejava que ele não estivesse e que minha teoria de que fora viajar fosse correta. Quando mais perto estivesse de mim, pior seria.

O hospital ficava numa parte isolada de Ulm, onde as pessoas não gostavam de passar perto. Certamente muitas delas ainda sofriam com a memória de familiares que haviam perdido na guerra ou na epidemia da gripe ou durante a Grande Guerra. Era uma casa larga de dois andares, branca com janelas cobertas pelas cortinas beges e sem vida. Prendi a respiração tentando não pensar se haveria alguém sangrando lá dentro. Eu precisava resistir. Criando coragem, puxei um pouco do ar durante menos de um segundo. Meus olhos se arregalaram e meu corpo começou a se mover antes mesmo que eu percebesse. Num quarto distante, na ala norte do hospital, uma cortina estava aberta. Aproximei-me a passos lentos até que quase me encostei-me ao vidro. Ele estava mesmo ali. Deitado embaixo da janela, se movendo um pouco inquieto nos seus sonhos, o meu estranho repousava.

O que ele teria? Era uma doença muito grave? Dezenas de perguntas preocupadas passaram por minha mente. Por um instante fiquei tão feliz por saber que ele estava ali, próximo de mim, que respirei desatenta. O cheiro de sangue me invadiu e eu fui embora.

Voltei ali todos os dias, ou melhor, noites. Não era fácil ficar observando a janela de um hospital sem que alguém percebesse minha presença ao brilhar no sol. Notei que ele suava durante os sonhos que o deixavam nervoso e se remexia nos lençóis. Tentei me lembrar como era quando eu dormia, mas em minhas lembranças desgastadas, essa não fora guardada. Nas noites que eu me sentia deprimida, queria poder dormir e sonhar com aquele jovem. Provavelmente eu deveria sentir vergonha desses pensamentos, mas eu já passei por coisas demais para me preocupar.

Isso me faz lembrar que um dia ele teria que ir embora dali e eu não voltaria a ter a chance de vê-lo. Aquele desespero estranho voltou a tomar conta de mim e decidi que iria observá-lo mais de perto.

Num final de noite, o médico chefe do hospital fechou as portas e caminhou tranqüilo com sua maleta em direção a sua casa. Ele andava distraído, então pude me aproveitar sorrateiramente e roubar suas chaves do bolso de fora do casaco. Será que todos os mortais são tão despercebidos assim? Realmente espero que não.

Entrei pelas portas dos fundos, com delicadeza nos passos, sem acender nenhuma luz para que os doentes ou alguma enfermeira que poderia estar ali acordasse. Não encontrei dificuldades para encontrar o quarto que procurava e com um clique baixo, abri a porta de madeira. Ali dentro, seu cheiro doce era ainda mais forte. Estranhamente eu não me sentia atraída pelo seu sangue, talvez minha fascinação reduzisse meus desejos sanguinários por ele.

Fechei as cortinas para que não houvesse chance de algum perdido me ver por ali e voltei a tomar distância do ser adormecido. Suas narinas inflaram durante alguns instantes e encostei-me à parede ao lado da porta, pronta para fugir. Mas quando ele acordou desnorteado eu congelei como uma estátua.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**N/A: Capítulo minúsculo porque é uma transição :) Finalmente terminamos a fase Ouro \o/**

**Obrigada kelaucos por estar lendo a fic também *-* E todo mundo mais que ta me apoiando, vlw**

_**Bjusmetweetem**_

_**Malu_vpc**_


	9. Chapter 8

"_... Páris olhava para baixo e via o rosto humano de uma mulher que lhe retribuía o olhar através da mesma luz que o atraía. O rosto da mulher estava mais luminoso de paixão e beleza do que qualquer outro que ele jamais vira. Sentiu que se aquilo algum dia terminasse o seu coração morreria de paixão. Ficou deitado de olhos fechados, tentando reter aquele sonho, relembrando a extraordinária dor da perda. E, no entanto, a lembrança era tão intensa que ele sentia a convicção fanática de que não conseguiria esquecer aquele rosto, depois de tê-lo visto uma vez. Aqueles olhos estavam presentes, sempre que ele fechasse os seus. Talvez jamais pudesse ter outro sonho além daquele..."_

_A Guerra de Tróia – Lindsay Clarke pág. 68 adaptada_

**Safira**

**1923 – Ulm**

Seus olhos eram do mais claro azul possível, tão lindos e calmos que não conseguia desviar meu olhar deles.

- Quem está aí? – sua voz grave e fraca de sono reverberou pelo pequeno ambiente.

Vi seus olhos rodarem opacos em direção ao nada e eles nunca chegaram a me focar. Esperei quase meia hora até que ele se acalmou e voltou a dormir, para que eu pudesse sair dali.

Então ele era cego? Mas eu o vi andando normalmente há pouco tempo, deve ter sido recente, algum resultado da doença que o enfraquecia. E aquilo tudo, por mais estranho que fosse, machucava a mim. Em um dia ele estava caminhando pela cidade e no outro estava preso a uma cama, sozinho. Ninguém vinha visitá-lo. As únicas pessoas que entravam no seu quarto eram uma enfermeira que o ajudava a comer e se limpar, e um médico que o examinava e lhe receitava remédios. Que triste fim aquela vida teria. Não, toda vez que eu pensava naqueles olhos lindos fechados para sempre, na sua voz calada pelas sombras da... A agonia se tornava maior. Eu precisava saber que ele ficaria bem. Por isso, decidi que eu estaria ali por ele, eu seria quem fecharia seus olhos se isso tornasse tudo menos doloroso para ele.

Entrei no hospital tomando cuidado para que ninguém me visse. Quando entrei no quarto onde o humano estava e fechei a porta um nervosismo desconhecido tomou conta de mim. Ele estava acordado e sabia que eu estava ali, não havia saída essa noite.

- Olá, posso saber o seu nome? – perguntei me aproximando lentamente da cama.

- Arthur Farrell, quem está aí? É uma enfermeira nova?

Ele se remexeu um pouco inquieto e se sentou tentando focar seus olhos em mim. O quanto ele ainda podia ver? Usei um pouco do meu poder para acalmá-lo e fazê-lo confiar em mim. Seu coração acelerado foi diminuindo o ritmo aos poucos. Não sabia quanto tempo eu conseguiria ficar ao seu lado sem fazer besteira já que estava nervosa com aquela conversa.

- Não, eu não sou enfermeira. Eu vi você pela janela e decidi vir visitá-lo. Sei que parece estranho e peço que me perdoe pela intromissão.

Sua mente parecia gostar de ouvir minha voz e fui me sentindo atraída pelo calor que emanava de seu corpo. Antes que eu notasse, já estava sentada ao seu lado. Não conseguia parar de olhar seus cabelos escuros, seu rosto cansado e os olhos lindos e brilhando como duas safiras.

- Só não entendo porque a senhorita resolve visitar um jovem acabado como eu. Refiro-me a ti como senhorita, pois pela voz imagino que seja muito nova, mas como devo chamá-la?

Uma risada curta escapou de meus lábios, ele estava tão errado quanto àquilo.

- Podes chamar-me de Penélope, mas creio que tenho idade para ser sua avó.

Arthur abriu um sorriso perfeito e algo tremeu dentro de mim. Por que alguém como ele merecia essa doença terrível? Sua alma parecia tão boa e ingênua, uma das melhores que eu já conhecera. Dessa vez, a tristeza ia me perturbando.

- Penélope... – ele ficou alguns instantes saboreando meu nome e se eu ainda fosse humana estaria ruborizada com seu jeito carinhoso – A senhorita se importa se eu tocar seu rosto? Ando enxergando muito mal nos últimos dias e esse é o jeito que tenho de ver alguém.

Ao dizer isso, Arthur desviou automaticamente da minha mão onde estava a luva e encontrou a mão esquerda gentilmente. Abaixei meu rosto e fechei meus olhos quando seus dedos tocaram minha face. Sua pele era melhor do que eu imaginava. Quente, suave e frágil, me causando sensações tranqüilizantes. Ele explorou minhas sobrancelhas, meu nariz, bochechas, orelhas. Demorou-se um pouco enrolando meus compridos cachos e me espantei um pouco quando ele se aproximou para poder cheirar uma das madeixas loiras. Seu corpo tão próximo fez com que seu sangue me trouxesse de volta a realidade de monstro que eu era. Hora de ir embora.

- Eu preciso ir, Arthur. – falei me levantando e andando rapidamente até a porta.

Seu rosto denunciou tristeza e ouvi um baixo suspiro enquanto ele voltava a se recostas nos travesseiros.

- Volte amanhã à noite, por favor.

Durante todos esses anos em que tentava encontrar algo para me ajudar a suportar essa semi-vida que eu possuía nunca havia imaginado que poderia existir algo a mais para mim, alguém que eu estava esperando. O simples fato de manter a vida de tantas pessoas, que poderiam ter morrido em minhas mãos, intactas já me fazia, não feliz, mas satisfeita. Porém nesse momento, quando ouvi a voz dele pedir para que eu voltasse na próxima noite, foi como se uma venda tivesse sido retirada de meus olhos. Eu quase podia sentir que tinha um coração novamente, sabia que ele estaria acelerado se ainda houvesse vida dentro de mim. E então, percebi que não estava nesse mundo por nada. Todos os fatos de minha antiga vida, todos os assassinatos, pareciam nunca ter acontecido. A única coisa que importava era poder ter controle suficiente sobre meus instintos para poder voltar na próxima noite, para vê-lo e ouvi-lo novamente.

Depois daquela noite eu só conseguia pensar em Arthur. Na forma como ele dizia meu nome com carinho, no toque suave de seus dedos, no seu sorriso perfeito. Arthur, Arthur, Arthur... O nome dele reverberava em minha mente sempre que eu precisava ficar escondida na floresta por causa do sol. Assim que a cidade dormia, eu entrava sorrateira no hospital para vê-lo.

Havia noites em que não falávamos nada e eu permitia que ele tocasse em meu rosto e minha mão. Em outras conversávamos tanto que eu quase perdia a hora. Ele gostava que eu lhe contasse como estava lá fora, se estava frio ou calor e se a chuva estava forte ou fraca. Como não podia sair daquele quarto e não enxergava quase mais nada, eu havia me tornado sua mensageira. Estava sempre lhe trazendo novidades sobre o vento ou das estrelas. O jovem humano adorava quando eu lhe contava sobre o pôr-do-sol e pedia que eu detalhasse cada tom diferente que havia no céu.

A amizade que se formou entre nós abriu espaço para as perguntas. Arthur duvidava que houvesse algo de errado comigo. Pergunta-me sobre minha pele fria, por que eu só podia vir até ali escondida durante a noite, sobre minha idade e minha família. Então eu comecei a recuar, deixando de sentar ao seu lado para criar uma distância planejada entre nós. Quando ele notou que as perguntas me desagradavam ele se calou. Foi ficando cada vez mais quieto e cansado. No início, achei que pudesse ter se enjoado da minha companhia e, mais tarde, ouvi as enfermeiras comentando que seu tempo estava acabando.

- Não fique tão distante, mal posso ouvi-la. Talvez esteja ficando surdo também. – ele disse certa noite.

Eu não tive como negar seu pedido em voz tão fraca e me aproximei da cama. Seus braços mal conseguiram chegar até mim e abaixei meu rosto fazendo com que alguns cachos caíssem ao redor de sua face pálida. Os dedos trêmulos de Arthur percorrem minha mandíbula e travam em meus lábios. Ele sempre hesitara tocar neles, mas agora parecia precisar fazer isso, pelo menos era o que eu conseguia sentir sobre sua mente.

- Escute, Penny – ele começou a sussurrar tão perto que eu podia sentir seu hálito bater em mim – Os médicos falaram que não vou viver mais do que um mês. Então, é melhor que você vá embora antes que veja algo que não vai gostar...

- Não, - eu o interrompi – eu vago nesse mundo há um século e já fiz coisas realmente terríveis que, se você descobrisse, nunca mais falaria comigo. Mas não posso abandonar você agora.

- Então... Você vai pelo menos me deixar saber o que és antes que o sopro da morte me leve para sempre?

Seus olhos brilhavam tão amorosos que quase fraquejei e lhe contei a verdade. Eu não podia fazer isso, preferia que ele morresse com essa imagem perfeita que tinha sobre mim.

- Eu imaginei que você não me responderia. – disse após o meu silêncio.

Eu podia sentir cada parte de meu corpo morto se quebrar. Não podia suportar mais ver aquele humano que se tornara tão importante para mim, ir embora. Dessa vez, não era eu que estava abandonando alguém, era ele me deixando.

- Você entende que precisa ir, não é Penélope? – ele disse e depositou um beijo quente em minha testa.

Naquele instante eu saí correndo do hospital como uma presa fugindo de seu predador. Corri entre as árvores da floresta sem rumo. Se eu pudesse chorar estaria soluçando loucamente agora, mas tudo que eu conseguia eram alguns espamos instantâneos.

As árvores foram se tornando borrões à minha frente e eu continuava correndo. A imagem dos olhos azuis tão lindos de Arthur se fechando, sua respiração deixar de existir. Eu devia estar sendo castigada por todas as mortes que causei, mas precisava ser com mais perdas? E por que de todas as pessoas que já deixei, ele era a mais difícil?

Então eu percebi para onde estava indo, o lugar onde Carlisle estava morando agora.

Procurei o cheiro conhecido de meu amigo pela cidade até encontrar sua casa numa parte mais distante do movimento humano. Diminuí o passo e parei em frente à pequena casa aconchegante, mal notando a boa arquitetura da construção. O vampiro loiro abriu a porta e veio sorrindo em minha direção. Ele deve ter visto o desespero em meu rosto porque seu sorriso se dissolveu e seu jeito compreensivo veio me perguntar o que acontecera. Um pouco da minha dor se foi ao perceber que aqui eu estava segura, ele iria me ajudar.

Poucos segundos depois eu estava sentada no sofá confortável da sala dos Cullens sendo apresentada à Esme, a esposa de Carlisle. Ela era a pessoa mais doce do mundo e me lembrava um pouco minha tia em seu aspecto maternal. Tinha os cabelos caramelo ondulados e os olhos tão cheio de amor que não existiria alguém que resistiria ao seu jeito meigo.

- É um prazer conhecer você, Esme. Fico feliz que meu amigo Carlisle tenha encontrado alguém para dividir sua eternidade.

- Oh, querida, também estou feliz em recebê-la em nossa casa. Meu marido me falou bem de você. – os dois se olharam de um jeito tão apaixonado que eu quase levantei e fui embora – Mas antes de mim ele transformou Edward, que é um garoto muito bom...

Então Carlisle me contou o que havia acontecido em sua vida nos últimos anos. Como ele salvou o jovem Edward a pedido de sua mãe na época da gripe espanhola. Também me contaram que esse vampiro tem a habilidade de ler mentes. Não apenas senti-las como eu faço, mas saber tudo que se passa na mente de alguém. Parece que ele havia saído da casa para nos dar privacidade, será que minha mente estava assim tão bagunçada?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**N/A: Oi :D Eu sei demorei pra postar esse capítulo, mas final de semestre na faculdade e as coisas ficaram doidas...**

**Mas dia 9 entro em férias e voltarei a trabalhar na fic :)**

**AH, adorei esse capítulo *-* Muito lindo o romance e o Arthur... Espero que gostem também dessa parte romântica e mais calma na história.**

_**Bjusmetweetem**_

_**Malu_vpc**_


	10. Chapter 9

_"Aquilo que se faz por amor está sempre além do bem e do mal."_

___Friedrich Nietzsche_  


**Safira**

**Parte II**

- O que aconteceu para você estar aqui? Não virias atrás de mim depois de tanto tempo sem uma razão... Ou estou supondo de forma errônea? – Carlisle realmente me conhecia.

- Eu conheci um humano, ele está muito doente e não consigo largá-lo. – cada palavra doía ao sair de minha boca – É como se eu estivesse morrendo junto com ele. Então eu simplesmente fugi e quando percebi para onde meus pés me levavam já estava aqui, porque você é a única pessoa que seria compreensiva o suficiente sobre esse assunto.

O vampiro loiro olhou seriamente para mim e pediu que eu lhe contasse toda a história. Senti-me segura apenas de poder contar tudo isso para alguém, poder dividir minha dor e dúvidas. Era tudo tão estranho e surreal estar passando por isso... Tive vontade de me jogar nos braços de Esme com seu olhar amoroso dirigido a mim, queria que alguém me dissesse que tudo ficaria bem.

- Entendo pelo que você está passando, talvez eu pudesse dar uma olhada no garoto. – sugeriu Carlisle.

- Eu não sei... Estou pensando que é melhor deixar as coisas tomarem seu rumo, não quero perturbar a natureza. Sempre que eu faço isso acabo por estragar tudo.

O casal Cullen concordou comigo e pediram para que eu ficasse o tempo que precisasse com eles. Tamanha gentileza não poderia ser rejeitada de nenhuma maneira e não havia melhor lugar no mundo onde eu poderia estar. Mas ficar com eles não era de todo bom. Ver o jeito como eles se comportavam juntos, o amor e a felicidade que emanava de cada gesto trocado me traziam lembranças de Arthur.

Num fim de tarde me encostei-me à cerca de madeira do jardim, observando a casa aconchegante e imaginando se um dia essa realidade faria parte da minha vida. Esme veio até mim para conversar.

- Como é quando você está com ele? – ela me perguntou com afeição.

Eu não queria falar sobre isso, não queria pensar nele e fraquejar. Desviei meus olhos para a grama e mordi levemente meus lábios num ato muito humano que traduzia meu constrangimento.

- Penélope, não adianta você ficar repreendendo esses sentimentos. Conheço você há apenas dois dias e já me preocupo com as escolhas que irás fazer. Depois não haverá como voltar atrás na hora do arrependimento...

- É como se nada mais importasse – eu a cortei rapidamente fechando os olhos – quando ele abria aqueles lindos olhos azuis e sorria de seu jeito único. Em um século de vida não vi nada que me deixasse mais terrificada, feliz e plena do que seus dedos tocando em minha pele. Só de pensar em sua voz deixando de existir sinto um enorme desespero e perco a vontade de existir. Não que eu realmente goste de ter essa semi vida, mas nos momentos que eu estava com ele não me importava com isso. Se eu pudesse... Trocar a minha vida pela dele, eu faria sem hesitar nem um segundo.

Voltei a abrir os olhos e me sentia mais leve de ter colocado tudo isso para fora. Não havia percebido o quanto ele realmente significava para mim até ouvir minhas próprias palavras denunciando o que eu mais queria no momento.

- Você o ama... Assim como eu amo Carlisle, e vai deixar ele se ir tão facilmente? Sem nem mesmo lutar?

- Esme, me deixe sozinha com meus pensamentos durante um instante? – eu pedi começando a ficar ansiosa.

Ela voltou para dentro da casa e eu me deitei na grama desejando poder chorar novamente, arranquei pedaços enormes de terra em meio ao desespero e depois me arrependi lembrando que estava estragando parte da casa dos Cullens.

Percebi que Carlisle estava vindo atrás de mim e me levantei rapidamente tentando limpar meu vestido e ajeitar a grama ao mesmo tempo.

- Está tudo bem, deixe isso. – disse fazendo um gesto para que eu não me importasse.

Estava muito nervosa e espasmos de medo voltaram a fazer meu corpo tremer, já não conseguia raciocinar direito. Meu amigo me abraçou e aos poucos fui me acalmando e a fúria dentro de mim parou.

- Eu o amo, o que faço com isso? – minha voz saiu histérica nesse momento.

- Nós dois iremos até Ulm e verei o que posso fazer por ele, combinado?

Despedimos-nos de Esme e partimos os dois para essa missão que eu ainda não sabia se realmente valeria à pena. Carlisle faria seu próprio papel de médico dedicado e eu seria uma prima distante que soubera da doença de Arthur e estava aqui para apoiá-lo.

Chegamos ao hospital e eu já estava nervosa só de pisar ali novamente, de lembrar que meu humano estava tão perto de mim, conseguia sentir seu cheiro doce se sobrepujando aos outros. O médico de quem eu roubara as chaves veio nos atender.

- Em que posso ajudá-los?

- Eu sou o doutor Carlisle Cullen e vim até aqui em busca do paciente Arthur Farrell, esta é Penélope que está financiando todo o tratamento que irei dar ao jovem...

Ele falava tudo com muita clareza e firmeza, ninguém duvidava de suas palavras, ainda mais unido a seu jeito vampiresco encantador e assustador ao mesmo tempo. As pessoas logo aceitaram a presença de meu amigo no hospital já que ele tinha os diplomas e documentos prontos e devidamente autorizados. Claro que estranharam o fato de eu ser tão nova e estar financiando tudo, mas quando eu disse que meu pai era dono de muitas terras em Iowa as enfermeiras logo deram um sorriso compreensivo e voltaram aos seus afazeres.

O mais difícil fora entrar no quarto de Arthur novamente. Ele estava ainda pior do que antes, não conseguia mais sustentar seu próprio corpo para se apoiar nos travesseiros e a respiração ficava cada vez mais pesada. Antes de Carlisle fazer qualquer exame, ele deixou que eu conversasse com o jovem. Aproximei-me da cama e colocou minha mão fria sobre a dele.

- Penélope, você voltou.

Só pelo toque já havia me reconhecido, sempre tão sensitivo. Ouvir sua voz de novo me deixara em um transe de felicidade e medo da perda. Eu estivera apenas alguns dias sem ele e já sentia tanto a sua falta.

- Eu trouxe alguém que vai nos ajudar, bem, ajudar você propriamente falando.

Então eu lhe expliquei sobre Carlisle e os exames começaram a ser feitos. Passamos uma semana no hospital e as enfermeiras ficavam preocupadas comigo por passar noites acordada ao lado da cama do doente, mas eu não precisava descansar. Quando Arthur começou a passar mais tempo dormindo do que acordado, o vampiro loiro veio me avisar que não havia mais nada a ser feito.

- Sinto muito, Penny. Fiz de tudo... Mas o corpo dele está fraco demais. – havia hesitação e carinho em sua voz – Talvez seja hora de pensar numa atitude mais drástica e definitiva.

Claro que eu sabia o que isso significava. Ou eu o transformaria ou o deixaria morrer. Dessa vez não existia escapatória, então olhei para o rosto sereno de Arthur e levei menos de um minuto para fazer minha decisão. Eu o queria. Para sempre.

Carlisle se encarregaria da parte burocrática do hospital, precisávamos de autorização para 'transferir' o paciente e tudo o mais. E eu precisava de um local para fazer tudo acontecer, mas como eu não conseguia ficar longe de meu amor, o Cullen viajaria até o norte do Canadá e falaria com Magdalene. Não consegui prever se ela aceitaria isso com facilidade ou iria ignorar meu pedido. Quando a deixei sabia que voltaria para visitá-la, mas não imaginei que estaria levando alguém comigo. Ainda mais um recém-nascido, o que daria muito trabalho para nós duas. Fiquei surpresa quando ela me mandou uma carta dizendo que faria de tudo para me ajudar e adoraria conhecer meu companheiro.

Tudo pronto para o depois... Precisávamos fazer a parte mais difícil. Carlisle o carregou até Vermont, optei por utilizarmos minha caverna para esse destino. Era o local mais seguro e que eu via quase como meu lar, ninguém mais a usava. Vendo o corpo frágil de Arthur ser colocado numa maca ali dentro, com apenas um fino lençol o protegendo do frio, a coisa toda se tornara real em minha mente.

- Não sei se posso fazer isso. – eu disse indo para o lado de fora da caverna.

- Você pode, porque é isso que você quer. Vai dar tudo certo, confie em mim. Se não conseguires chegar até o fim, eu irei terminar o serviço. – Carlisle colocara as mãos em meus ombros me passando confiança – Fique atenta a minha voz, quando eu disser pare é para você _parar_. Busque dentro de sua mente algo que a faça me obedecer.

Olhamos nos olhos um do outro, dourado contra dourado, determinação em ambos. Entrei novamente, desta vez com a certeza de que teria que ir até o fim. Abaixei-me até aproximar meu rosto de Arthur, seus olhos estavam abertos por mais pouco tempo, até os medicamentos fazerem efeitos sobre seu corpo.

- Acho que estou sendo egoísta fazendo. – eu lhe falei com um pequeno sorriso nervoso.

- Pelo menos irá me contar o que irá acontecer? Serei morto por ti? – não sei como as palavras ainda tinham forças para sair de seus lábios.

- Não morto do jeito que você conhece. Seu coração irá parar, mas ainda estarás aqui, como uma vida nova. O mundo será diferente quando tudo acabar, sua garganta irá queimar muito. Mas isso não é nada perto da dor que vou fazer você sentir e me tortura ter que fazer isso. Não posso perder você, será forte o suficiente para continuar aqui, Arthur?

- Sim, vou me esforçar para conseguir ouvir sua voz novamente...

Seu corpo começava a ficar dopado e seus olhos não se abriram mais.

- Lembre-se: pescoço, dobras dos braços e pernas. – Carlisle me sussurrou enquanto segurava a cabeça do humano para o lado e eu pudesse observar sua pele macia.

Fui me aproximando lentamente, procurando por uma artéria que estivesse mais fácil de encontrar, sabia que entraria em frenesi assim que meus lábios encontrassem seu sangue. Sua boca voltou a se abrir e uma última pergunta fraca foi feita e só pude ouvir por ter audição perfeita.

- O que você é?

- Vampira. – eu sussurrei em seu ouvido e avancei sobre seu pescoço.

O horror se instalou. Fazia tanto tempo que eu estava sem sangue humano, isso era tão bom. Podia ouvir os berros do humano e não estava preocupada com isso, o líquido vermelho que escorria de seu corpo e entrava em mim me deixava tonta, feliz e esquecida de todo o resto. Abri os olhos durante alguns segundos e durante os milésimos de segundo que havia levantado a cabeça um braço forte me agarrou e me manteve longe do pescoço destroçado. Eu me debatia fortemente tentando me livrar do aperto, eu queria mais.

- Penélope... As dobras... Se concentre... Arthur... – foram as únicas palavras que absorvi de Carlisle e uma parte de mim ficou consciente.

Ainda sobre o aperto do outro vampiro, mordi outras partes do corpo do jovem sempre desejando um pouco mais. Quando percebeu que já era o suficiente, Carlisle me empurrou com toda a força em direção a parede da caverna. Alguns segundo sem ingerir sangue e eu percebi o que estava fazendo, juntei toda força de vontade e corri para longe dali.

Os berros de Arthur ainda ecoavam em minha mente quilômetros longe de sua voz. Joguei meu corpo ao chão com força, fazendo um pequeno buraco com as proporções certas para que eu me encaixasse e passasse horas lastimando o que eu havia feito. Não queria que ninguém me visse com os olhos vermelhos do sangue _dele_. O sol veio e se foi duas vezes e eu ainda me sentia um monstro, ficava me lembrando das mordidas e agora também conseguia me lembrar de sua dor e sofrimento estampados em seu rosto e nas contorções que seu corpo fazia enquanto o veneno penetrava suas veias.

Vozes se aproximaram e me levantei sem vontade. Apurei os sentidos e percebi que era Carlisle e ele não estava sozinho. Um cheiro levemente conhecido vinha com ele. _Será..._

- Está tudo bem. Ele está logo ali atrás das árvores. – o vampiro loiro sorriu e eu comece a rir.

Não sabia se era a felicidade, o peso sendo tirado de minhas costas ou tudo junto numa histeria só. Arthur estava ali, andando? Procurei por sua mente e provavelmente desmaiaria se ainda fosse humana. Eu podia sentir nele a ansiedade e a sede comum nos recém-nascidos. Carlisle foi até a área onde o jovem estava para prepará-lo para me ver.

Tentei ajeitar minhas roupas tolamente, ele só se preocupava com sangue porque sequer olharia para mim? Fiquei parada como uma estátua quando senti sua presença. Ele era muito mais alto do que eu imaginava, eu mal chegava a seus ombros. Seu cabelo escuro era lindo, seus ombros fortes, o sorriso ainda era aquela perfeição de sempre. Nem imaginava que ele iria sorrir pra _mim_ quando me visse. Cada passo que ele se aproximava eu sentia uma parte minha explodir e minha pele pinicava querendo tocar a sua.

- Minha Penny...

Foi tudo o que ele disse para me fazer derreter por inteira. E então olhei seus olhos, vermelhos. Sempre pensei que quando os visse desse jeito tudo estaria diferente, que ele estaria diferente. Mas Arthur havia misturado o novo vampiro que havia nele com o humano que parecia estar em alguma das suas feições marmóreas. Eu nunca mais veria seus olhos azuis tão incríveis, mas se eu fechasse os olhos, encontraria a sua fusão final de tom lilás, como uma ametista.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**N/A: aaaaaaaaaaae *-* finalmente a transformação de Arthur. Agora até eu to curiosa pro próximo capítulo :X mUEhueHEuehUEHUhe eu me empolgo :/**

**Teremos Magdalene, Penelope e Arthur vivendo juntos que liiiiiiiiiiiiindo lol Desculpem a demora, mas tenho momentos de falta de inspiração.**

**Esse capítulo vai para Nina Sing, Ciny e todas as leitoras novas (não soube de nenhum leitor então...)**

**Bjusmetweetem**

**Malu_vpc**


	11. PRÉVIA

**ATENÇÃO: isso é apenas uma prévia!**

**Ametista**

Arthur se aproximou de mim lentamente e notei que seus olhos não estavam muito bem focados. Como se não estivesse me enxergando muito bem mesmo estando há apenas alguns passos de mim.

- Nosso amigo parece ter desenvolvido um dom para superar a falta de visão que a doença lhe causou. – disse Carlisle alegre.

Olhei para o vampiro loiro questionando o que isso deveria significar.

- Arthur consegue ver apenas borrões das coisas ao seu redor, mas assim que as toca, ele vê tudo perfeitamente.

Seria então um dom como o meu? Eu podia sentir e modificara mente das pessoas e Arthur enxergava o que tocasse.

- Posso vê-la? – ele me perguntou estendendo suas mãos.

- Claro. – respondi não segurando um riso de alívio e felicidade.

Nossas mãos se encontraram no meio do caminho e os novos olhos de meu amado agora se focaram, ganhando um novo brilho. Seu sorriso se desfez numa expressão de admiração e o mundo parou durante esse momento.

Não existia nada alem de nós dois, nossos olhos e mãos grudados.

- Você é tão linda, ainda mais perfeita do que em meus sonhos. – disse o recém-criado me envergonhando.

Lembrei-me de que Carlisle ainda estava entre nós e larguei uma das mãos de Arthur para olhar na direção de meu amigo.

- Obrigada. – agradeci sem saber o que lhe dizer.

- Sempre que precisar saiba que é só correr até mim... Ambos. – e tocou nossos ombros com um carinho fraternal.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**OBS: BOMBÁSTICAMENTE surge uma prévia das novas aventuras dessa fic. Não tenho exatamente nada escrito além disso, mas pensei: o que será que acontece se eu publicar essa prévia? :D Alguém ainda se interessa? Vocês querem saber o resto da história? Porque só está começando a esquentar agora!**

_**MaluVPC**_


End file.
